


【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲

by Estrefa



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrefa/pseuds/Estrefa
Summary: 帝遗孀梦回马其顿





	1. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 01

（1）  
伦敦刚下了一场雨，为这座城市笼罩上了一层薄薄的凉意。清晨，空气中悬浮的渺渺水滴，接连迎上人们的脸颊，唤醒了这座城市的人们。街上随处可见的南瓜装饰，以及各大商店提前放出的打折预告，纷纷彰显着秋日的来临。  
清冷，湿润，这就是秋日的伦敦。  
走在道路上的格蕾拉了拉自己身上的斗篷，加快了脚步。格蕾今天久违地起晚了。埃尔梅罗二世因为早上要去学校开晨会，早早地就离开了，没顾得上叫醒熟睡的格蕾。不过，往日格蕾也并不需要埃尔梅罗二世叫醒，甚至在这位君主起床前，便做好了完美的英式早餐等待君主的“降临”。  
然而格蕾今日，还是迟到了。  
“老师，不好意思，我能进来吗？”教室的大门露出少女灰色的身影，少女喘息着，似乎刚刚经过了一场跑步竞赛。  
课堂刚刚开始了不久，埃尔梅罗二世才刚在黑板上写了一行字：“请进，格蕾。”  
君主放下手中的粉笔回道。“你迟到还真是少见呢……是生病了吗？格蕾。”  
君主·埃尔梅罗二世还没来得及回话，斯芬·古拉雪特发出了响彻教室的喊声：“生病了怎么能行！快！我现在就送你去保健室！”  
灰色少女的脸庞瞬间炸红，连忙摆手结巴道：“啊，不，不是。我没生病……就是单纯地……起……起晚了……”说到最后仿佛整个人都要缩到身体里似地，低下了头。  
君主·埃尔梅罗二世瞪了一眼金发少年斯芬·古拉雪特示意他不要扰乱课堂秩序。  
“快入座吧，格蕾。”  
灰色少女如蒙大赦，这才踉踉跄跄地走到座位上。边走还边难过地想：“斯芬同学果然很讨厌我吧……在这么多人面前让我出丑。”  
少女的敏感心思是在是无法详尽言说。不如此刻让我们来讨论一下今日少女为什么会罕见地迟到吧。  
正如前文少女所说，她，起晚了。可是这起晚了的最大原因不是别人，正是因为她的老师埃尔梅罗二世。  
秋日的时光总是要若有若无地在人们心中埋下些忧愁情绪。即使是时钟塔十二君主之一的埃尔梅罗二世也不免其外。昨日君主·埃尔梅罗二世久违地喝的伶仃大醉。对于这位君主而言，喝酒并不罕见。可能是作为君主的自觉，喝醉这件事并不常常发生，尤其是在这种平日的夜晚。  
少女格蕾即使已经坐在了教室里，心却还留在昨日的晚上，毕竟，昨夜那个场面实在是……太过“罕见”。“要是昨天早点回来，就能拦住师父了……”善良的少女如此想着。  
可知，君主·埃尔梅罗二世的酒品并不怎么好。  
衬衫的纽扣解到一半，露出埃尔梅罗二世胸口肌肤，过量的酒精如同火焰一半把那寸肌肤染地通红。埃尔梅罗二世酒醉般地仰起头，喉结在优美的脖颈间滚动一下，仰头喝下手中的威士忌，或许是喝得太急，金黄色的酒液从从嘴角溢出，沾湿了胸间的衣襟，朦朦胧胧勾勒出肌肉的轮廓。  
好巧不巧，平时威严的君主这幅“罕见”的样子被刚刚结束打工的内弟子格蕾所撞见。  
自己的师父会出现在时钟塔里最想与之OOXX的男人的榜首这件事，格蕾一直难以理解。可是看到这幅景象，再愚钝的少女心中多少都会有些明悟吧。毕竟君主·埃尔梅罗二世的这幅样子，正诉说着他身上绝大多数男人都不具备的一种魅力——妖冶。  
方至青春期的少女格蕾或许很难体会这两个字的真实含义，可是却还是不可避免地红了脸。  
“哈哈~笨蛋，你还在愣着干什么，正常人不都应该趁着这个时候做些平日里不敢做的事情嘛！” “槛”中立方体匣子发出了熟悉地尖酸嘲笑。  
少女熟练地摇了摇鸟笼一样的“槛”。果然起了效果，立方体匣子的嘲笑立刻没了下文。  
“师父……”格蕾把桌子上的酒瓶拿到一边，君主摸了个空，口中发出一声呜咽。  
这带着悲声的嗓音让格蕾方才注意到，自己的师父哭了。  
这一小小契机令君主的情绪开始决堤，“那个笨蛋，为什么，每回都说着那样冠冕堂皇的话抛下我一个人啊！”埃尔梅罗二世突然道。  
格蕾被这突如其来的抱怨吓了一跳，她试探道：“师父？”  
埃尔梅罗二世并没有听到少女的询问，继续自己的话语：“‘而见证梦的终焉,并将它永传后世’可真是厉害的诅咒，若是没有这句话，我可能早就和你一同远去了吧。开始的时候明明说过要带着我一起战斗……所以，我是你的什么……朋友，臣下，还是……爱人……”  
君主说完，手一松，晶莹的玻璃杯滚落在地，整个人也彻底失去了意识。  
少女多少猜到，自己师父抱怨的内容或许和十年前的那次，形成了这位君主性格内核的战争有关，可是君主睡前的最后两个字，吐字太过不清晰，也太过惊世骇俗，让少女愣了半分钟，最后摇了摇头：“我一定是听错了。”  
幸好，入室弟子格蕾十分了解自己师父的脾性，蹑手蹑足地退了出去，回到楼下自己的房间里。毕竟，对于此时的这位君主来说，比起照顾更希望的是没人发现自己的这幅丑态吧。他要是知道自己的这幅样子被人看了去，恐怕连想死地心都有了。  
然而，当晚的景象还是对少女产生了巨大的冲击，令她久久都不能入睡，于是，格蕾失眠了。  
“即使昨天晚上喝成了那样，第二天还是要这么精神奕奕地工作呢……这就是成人的世界吗？”格蕾虽然坐在课堂上，心思早就跑到了九霄云外。  
君主·埃尔梅罗二世轻轻拍了拍手上的粉笔沫，目光一扫，教室，看到了在位置上发呆的少女。“格蕾，你来说一下召唤魔术的几个要素。”  
然而格蕾还在沉浸在自己的思绪中。  
“格蕾！”君主提高了声音再次呼唤道。  
“啊！是，老师……”少女这才如梦方醒。少女这略微笨拙的反应，果不其然，引起了全班的哄堂大笑。  
君主皱皱眉头，格蕾这幅魂不守舍的模样实在是少见，不过由于提醒的目的达到了，君主也没再继续咄咄逼人。  
“为什么突然讲到召唤魔术……”君主熟练地在黑板上画了一个圆，又在圆中画了一个等边三角形。“这是一个基础的召唤魔术法阵，其实世间魔术本质是相同的，是代表着大宇宙单位的魔术师，创造小宇宙的过程。而召唤魔术的法阵，是对这一现象最直观的阐释。”君主指指魔法阵的圆：“比起召唤这个词，更加符合的词是唤起。召唤是一个由内向外的过程，而唤起，则有着‘招呼进来’的含义，是一个由外向内的过程。简单说，就是把你所想要的召唤物叫入你所创造的小宇宙的范围内。若是神则唤入圆内，灵则唤入三角形内。”  
“老师——”问题少年弗拉特·艾斯卡尔德斯举手道。  
君主·埃尔梅罗二世的胃习惯性地抽痛了一下，道：“你说。”  
“老师——如果我又想召唤，啊不，唤起灵又想唤起神怎么办？可以一下召唤两个吗？”  
君主长舒了一口气，还好，问题没有太出格，他回答道：“理论上是可以的，但是决定唤起最重要的一点是唤起者精神力的集中。如果唤起者抱住这样的心思召唤的话，很大概略召唤出来的是半神半灵的混搭物，召唤出这种东西，有很大的概率会被自己召唤出来的‘东西’所吞噬。”  
“老师，那我……” 弗拉特习惯性地追问道。  
君主·埃尔梅罗二世“眼疾手快”地打断了弗拉特的发言，继续道：“影响召唤魔术的除了施术者的精神力，还有时间地点的选择，这个大家都了解，比如月相，星相，这些都是常规的因素。除此之外，还有特殊日子的影响，比如，即将到来的万圣节。”  
“老师，万圣节是容易召唤出大南瓜精吗？” 君主·埃尔梅罗二世的眉尾跳了跳，果不出他所料。  
“我不知道你是真不知道还是假不知道，首先，召唤精灵的术式并不在我刚才所讨论的范畴内。其次，如果你想要召唤出大……呃大南瓜精，请你选择一片古老的南瓜种植地，而不是选择到处都是刚刚采摘下的新鲜南瓜的万圣节。如果，你还是不知道，请把我上个月20号的讲义抄10遍明天交给我。”  
在君主·埃尔梅罗二世使出了绝杀——作业后，问题少年弗拉特肉眼可见地蔫了下来。  
“万圣节，如今已经变得商业化了起来。其实万圣节是彻彻底底的英国传统节日。公元前五百年，居住在爱尔兰、苏格兰等地的凯尔特人（Celts）认为该日是夏天正式结束的日子，也就是新年伊始，严酷的冬天开始的日子。  
亡魂会在这一天回到故居地，在活人身上找寻生灵，借此再生，而且这是人在死后能获得再生的唯一希望，而活人则惧怕死人的魂灵来夺生，于是人们就在这一天把自己打扮成妖魔鬼怪把死人的魂灵吓走。  
随着时代的变化，万圣节渐渐演化成了我们熟知的样子。关于亡灵再生的日子，其实全世界各地都有着相似的案例。比如中国的中元节，墨西哥的亡灵节等等。”  
“所以，由于万圣节的特殊“体质”这一天普遍被认为离神秘最近的几个日子之一，如果大家有什么想要召唤的东西，不如试试万圣节这一天……”

抱着宿醉的沉重身体，君主·埃尔梅罗二世好不容易熬到了下课，他坐在办公桌前，将方才的课的教案归好类。终于结束了工作的他沉沉靠近椅背中，习惯性地紧皱眉头喃喃道：“难道是因为万圣节快来了吗？”他不禁回想起前日那个诡谲的梦。


	2. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 帝遗孀梦回马其顿。

（2）  
伟大的帝王，伊斯坎达尔，亚历山大三世凯旋！派拉城（马其顿国都）的万民如若潮水般涌上街头，高呼着，歌颂着王的名字“伊斯坎达尔！”。  
道路上铺满了庆祝的花瓣，掠夺而来的奴隶，抬着满箱的金币，粮食，橄榄油行走在队伍前方，彰显着这次战争的成果。紧跟其后的是年轻帝王伊斯坎达尔的车队，伊斯坎达尔屹立于彩车之上，头戴凯旋冠，身上并未穿着战甲，而是穿着一件宽松的长袖丘尼卡 和刺绣托加 ，手握权杖，如同战神一般熠熠发光。  
“伊斯坎达尔，伊斯坎达尔！”民众愈发地沸腾起来，忘情地欢呼着。  
王的目光扫过他的子民，最终落在护卫彩车的一位黑发士兵身上。  
士兵站在马其顿军队中有些显眼，黑色齐肩短发，瘦弱的身材，矮小的个头，站在强壮的士兵中间实在是有些格格不入。  
王看得到人群中那个矮小的黑发少年，脸上突然漏出了一丝狡黠的笑容，这让他多少褪去了一丝战神的高傲，多少有了些凡人青年的味道。  
伊斯坎达尔示意游行的车队停下来。庞大的车队停下了脚步，令行禁止的将士们停下了脚步，虽然许多士兵虽然心存疑惑，但严格的纪律性约束住了他们内心疑问的冲动。  
王走下了彩车。  
矮小的黑发士兵还没有反应过来的时候，发现自己已经双脚离地被拦腰抱在了怀里，是国王伊斯坎达尔！  
“笨……”习惯性地嗔怪就要出口，黑发士兵突然意识到此时的场合好像不适合这些，立刻换了说法：“王，您在做什么啊。”  
征服王伊斯坎达尔嘿然一笑，没有回应黑发士兵的疑问，他抱着黑发士兵登上彩车。彩车高达数米，而派拉城地势平坦，站在上面，足以让一城的人全部看见。黑发士兵瞬间感受到了万人的视线，如同被惊吓到的小猫一样缩到王的怀里。  
民众爆发出更热烈的欢呼声，甚至夹杂着一些不怀好意的口哨声。王放黑发士兵下来，用目光止住了嘈杂的万民。在当时，虽然同性恋并不少见，可是把自己的恋人正大光明地摆在台面上，如同炫耀自己的女人一般，的确是一件稀罕的事。  
“现在我向大家介绍这位年轻的将士，他是朕的朋友，朕的军师，也是这一战最大的功臣。”征服王伊斯坎达尔左手高高举起黑发士兵的手，右手从身边的奴隶手中接过本应带在自己头上的金色月桂花冠，为黑发士兵带上。：“是他，献上巧计让朕以最小的伤亡大败底比斯的军队，万民们，为这位英雄欢呼吧！”   
“哦！哦！哦！哦！”  
在王的带领下，万民一齐欢呼起来，整个凯旋式的气氛被推向最高潮。  
从神庙回来，方至伊斯坎达尔的寝宫，方才如同小兽一般温顺的黑发士兵，突然性情大变，疯了一般锤向伊斯坎达尔的胸口。“笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋，你是疯了吗？刚才在凯旋式上你是做什么啊！”极度的羞耻下的红潮还没从黑发士兵身上褪下，反而更加称的他的一头黑发如同乌木一般乌黑发亮。  
伊斯坎达尔忍不住揉了两把黑发少年的头发，笑道：“哈哈，小子，你立下了那么大的功劳当然要表彰了。”  
“切，谁稀罕啊。”黑发少年一屁股坐在铺着柔软毛皮的座椅上，似乎是想起了方才的盛景，脸上又如同火烧般热了起来。  
“那些大臣的嘴一向不干净，余不这么做，那些怎么会知道余的小子也是一名了不起的策士。”伊斯坎达尔也跟着走到座椅旁，蹲下来，与黑发少年的目线平齐。“再说了，那么高兴的场合余的小子也要一起好好高兴一下，哈哈哈，怎么样彩车上的景色不错吧。”  
他哪里知道，黑发少年只顾紧张和害羞了，哪里有心思看派拉的景色。黑发少年冷笑一声：“哼，我才不在乎那些说什么呢。我在乎的是……”黑发少年眼前又浮现当时战场上的危险场景。他低下头，声音也渐渐低了下来，到最后几乎低不可闻：“您的安危……”  
黑发少年难得地吐露心意，这让伊斯坎达尔大感受用：“哈哈，小子，你大点声。”  
黑发少年猛然抬起头：“我说！你以后不要再干那种弱智事情了！在战场把自己置身险境，是一个君王该做的事情吗？啊？”  
伊斯坎达尔突然地被训斥了一番，但他并不生气，反而心虚地笑了起来：“好了好了余知道了，来来来，笑一个。”黑发少年并没有反应。  
伊斯坎达尔站起身来，一屁股坐在少年所坐的座椅上。  
“你干什么啊！”少年抱怨道。  
伊斯坎达尔把黑发少年抱在腿上，抚摸着少年柔顺的齐肩短发温柔道：“小子，你不高兴是因为这个吗？”伊斯坎达尔抚上少年的小腹，小腹不似普通男人的平坦，竟然有些微微隆起。伊斯坎达尔难得的温柔：“是怨余没有公布这件喜事吗？抱歉，现在还不是公布的时机，朝中有一部分人不太稳定，等局面清晰一些了之后再公布好吗？等我们的孩子生了下来，我立马向马其顿的万民宣布，你就是我们马其顿的王后。”  
黑发少年摇摇头：“没关系的，我不在意的，只要他之后一切都好就行。”黑发少年看向自己的小腹，脸上浮现出一种圣洁的慈爱。  
“况且……”少年叹了口气，“况且，我这种怪异的身子，哪里配的上王后这两个字。”  
“小子……你在说什么呢……”伊斯坎达尔叹了口气，他把黑发少年放回座位，半跪着看着少年的眼睛，认真地说：“我的尊贵的阿佛洛狄忒 神庙祭司，尊神赫马佛洛狄忒斯的神谕传递者……赫尔墨斯 和阿佛洛狄忒 之孙，赫马佛洛狄忒斯 之子，这是何等尊贵的身份……” 然后，伸手弹了一下黑发少年的额头。  
“你干什么啊!”黑发少年刚刚有点感动，突然被弹了一下额头，立刻叫了出来。  
“既然入了余的军队，又进了余的寝宫，那就拿出气势来，像个真正的男人一样，反正余的皇后除了你想不出第二个人来！”  
“你你你……你不许想第二个人，笨蛋！”  
伊斯坎达尔满脸苦恼的神色，每句话的尾音拖得颇长。“啊……这可如何是好，余的妃子如此善妒，本来听说大流士那家伙有个侄女长的不错……波斯女人的味道余还没尝过呢……”  
“伊！斯！坎！达！尔！”偌大的寝宫中突然爆发出一声少年中气十足的怒吼。  
声音传出寝宫，门口守卫的士兵互相看了彼此一眼，  
果然人不可貌相，陛下这位策士王妃怕不是家里有位巴格达的亲戚。

王妃是个男人，这在马其顿的贵族之间并不是什么秘密。不对，在白日的凯旋式之后，在马其顿内也不再是什么秘密了。  
王有位同性爱人这种话题，在当时的马其顿甚至都不值得在贵族们的酒桌间出现，毕竟，坐在酒桌上的各位，谁晚上没有个少年共度春宵 呢。但是，王有位男性王妃这件事可是有点……同性之间的婚姻虽然少也不是没有，可男王妃，这个倒是亘古未闻。毕竟男人嘛……还是要有个妻子来传宗接代才行，男人之间玩归玩，何必这么认真呢。当然，这句话他们只敢在心里说说，  
说起这位男王妃，不少前朝老臣对其颇有非议。当年先王腓力二世将伊斯坎达尔驱逐出境，还是马其顿王子的伊斯坎达尔自己独自逃到了伊利里亚。好在，半年后，老国王迎回了这位优秀的继承人。但是跟随着当年的马其顿王子进入国境的还有一位黑发青年。  
不少老家伙一提到这位黑发少年就气的吹胡子瞪眼。他居心悱恻，身为erômenos（被爱者）却妄图参与国政加入王的军队。他亵渎神灵，身为神庙祭司却品性肮脏，不守贞洁。他预兆着不祥，在他入境后的第二年，野心勃勃的伊利里亚便借口阿佛洛狄忒神庙祭司·赫马佛洛狄忒斯的神谕传递者失踪，再一次对马其顿发动了战争。  
总之，那位少年，他是毒蛇，是魔鬼，是存满毒液的黑蝎子，他迟早有一天会给马其顿带来灾难。  
这些老家伙甚至跪在王国外面：“王啊，请驱逐这位不祥之人吧！”  
然而宫殿内的王却任凭这些老家伙哭天喊地地请愿，他的回复永远只有一句：“朕知道了。”  
与之相对，一些新晋的年轻贵族却对这些老家伙嗤之以鼻。毕竟，当年他们跟随国王逃亡时可是亲眼见证这位年轻的国王，当年的那位马其顿王子，如何把这位黑发少年劫了出来，啊……不对，掠夺！这位可是阿佛洛狄忒神庙的祭司啊……把他劫走，赫马佛洛狄忒斯的神谕也再无人传递，伊利里亚隔了一年才打过来他们都觉得不可思议。  
不过，啧啧，这位黑发少年也是绝了，之前在战场上的那几条计谋，自己怎么就没想到呢……

当天晚上，派拉城内举行了盛大的宴会来庆祝这位国王凯旋。  
派拉城的街道上，男人们醉眼朦胧，手举酒杯手舞足蹈，满杯的葡萄酒破洒出来，染红了男人们身上的托加，纷纷高呼着君王的名字。未出嫁的女人们则矜持得多，和一脸向往地和小姐妹谈论起这位年轻君王的功绩与相貌，时不时地还看向王国方向。毕竟十年前的马其顿，还是一贫如洗，国王连购置一匹宝马的13个他连得 ，都无法一次支付。  
满地的鲜花，醇厚的美酒，温柔的少女。这是多少马其顿人梦寐以求的生活！   
派拉城的王宫内，乐曲悠扬，贵族少年们歌着舞着， 聊着最近的趣事。然而，这首欢乐之曲中，黑发少年像一个不和谐的音符。  
敏锐的帝王立刻注意到了这点，待宴会结束，回到寝宫问道：“小子，怎么了，宴会上看你一直没什么精神，一直皱着眉头。”  
少年面色苍白地摆摆手，突然他对着边上的一个陶罐，“哇”地一声吐了。少年吐的痛苦，仿佛五脏六腑都要吐出来似的，甚至持续了许久方才停止。少年脱力般地坐在地上，像瞬间被抽走了所有精力，他接过帝王递过来的水杯，漱了漱口，在奴隶的搀扶下坐在了椅子上。  
“小子，怎么这呕吐症状越来越厉害了。”伊斯坎达尔招招手，准备唤过奴隶：“叫阿布得罗斯过来，给王妃再开几副药看看。”  
“等下。”黑发少年阻止了王的命令。他摇摇头，脸上还挂着未干的泪珠：“不用了，没有用的。”  
伊斯坎达尔的声音难得有些焦急：“这怎么能行，刚才本来也没吃什么东西，现在又全吐出来了！”  
黑发靠在伊斯坎达尔的身上:“王，你还记得宴会前你说的话吗？”  
“余说的话？”  
“我是阿佛洛狄忒神庙祭司，尊神赫马佛洛狄忒斯的神谕传递者。”  
“小子，你……”伊斯坎达尔刚要开口，却被黑发少年的目光打断。  
“我身为神庙祭司，却不守贞洁，甚至偷走了大祭司，我的老师的宝物。我知道，我这是亵神……”黑发少年闭上眼睛，如同认命了一般道:“这是神罚。”  
“小子，别想太多。你是为了余才偷盗宝物，是余把你强行把你带出来的，要真有什么神罚，也要罚到余的身上！”  
“王！别瞎说！”黑发少年如同受了惊的小鸟一样捂住伊斯坎达尔的嘴，下一刻如同温顺的猫一般趴在伊斯坎达尔的胸膛里，难得的温柔似水：“再说……是你拯救了我。”  
过了半晌，许是少年累了，就这样趴在年轻帝王的怀里睡着了。  
伊斯坎达尔看着少年熟睡的面庞，怜爱地抚摸着他的头发，脑海里恍惚间又浮现了那日的模样。那满身伤痕的少年。


	3. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 03

（3）

偌大的神殿中躺着位黑色齐耳短发的少年。少年身上的伤口灼热一般发出火辣辣的刺痛，只有匍匐在冰凉的大理石地板上，才能暂时缓解他的疼痛。眼前的赫马佛洛狄忒斯神像高大辉煌，这位神明生得一副少女面庞，身上仅仅披着一件薄纱，身下不着寸缕，骄傲地展示出自己身为雌雄同体阴阳神那高耸傲人的器官。  
少年想，明明我和你一样。  
指尖渐渐变凉，缓缓地慢慢地，仿佛生命力也跟随着温度一同失去。他顺着指间看去，看到了神像的脚趾，他顺着神像的脚趾向上看去，他努力拱起腰背，直到看清神像的脸，身体的伤口虽然在一寸一寸地裂开，但是他毫不在意。少年跪在神像面前，看着这位自己从出生时便开始服侍的神明，向他祈求，希望这位神明赐予自己一份永久的宁静。  
人们都说，黑发少年是这位神明的儿子。白日，伊利里亚的王公贵族跪在他的脚前，赞美他，歌颂他，希望他能把自己的愿望传递到神明面前，亦或者是传达赫马佛洛狄忒斯的神谕。夜晚，他则褪去了所有的光环，在神殿内部，他是波斯女奴的儿子，是非男非女的怪物。   
他知道，神殿的祭司们嫉妒他，嫉妒只有他能够聆听来自赫马佛洛狄忒斯神的神谕。他们胆小如鼠，虽然嫉妒却无可奈何，他们害怕别人看出，只敢拿着锥子，拿手臂长的皮鞭刺在，抽在他衣物覆盖的地方。他们害怕伤害他的贞洁，便用他们那可笑的器官刺进他的口腔，他的大腿内侧。  
少年知道，这是自己自带的罪孽，如同美杜莎因为美貌诱惑了波塞冬一般，他这具怪异的身体，便是一切的原罪。  
于是，少年有时甚至渴望，能出现一位如同珀耳修斯的英雄，如同斩杀美杜莎一般砍下他的头颅，把它高高悬挂在神庙之上，赎清自己这具怪异的身体亵渎神灵的罪过，给予自己永久的解放。  
于是，他祈求：“神啊，让我死吧。”  
突然，一阵细细嗦嗦的声音传来，少年惊觉地向声音方向看去，“什……”话还没说完，只觉得一阵寒气袭来，一把匕首架在了他的脖子上。“别出声，慢慢退到神像后面，否则我杀了你。”  
少年有一瞬间的不知所措，他没想到神的怜悯会这么快的降临，他心一横，扯开嗓子大喊：“救……”刚发出一个音节，便被一条强壮的手捂住嘴巴，那人右手拿着刀抵住他的喉咙，左手捂着他的嘴巴，把他拖到神像后面。  
“你刚才是不是有病，都说会杀了你。”那人声音明显带了些不可置信的慌张，却又压低了声音说道。  
少年见这人只是威胁自己，并不是想真心致自己于死地，心中竟不知该生出何种感情来：“到底是谁有病，都出声了还不杀了我。  
突然少年鼻尖闻到一股浓浓的血腥味，“他受伤了。”眉皱的越发深了。  
“跟我来。”  
似乎是感受到后面男人的迟疑，他道：“放心，我没有理由害你，不放心的话……”少年的脖子往刀刃上靠了靠，勾起嘴角，露出不屑的笑容：“你可以杀了我。”说罢，突然转过身去，才发现这个不速之客是位红发赤瞳的强壮青年，手臂上胡乱缠着一条脏兮兮的布条，此时已经被血液染的暗红。  
红发青年此时如同惊弓之鸟一般，手臂上的肌肉一紧，刀刃差点划过黑发少年的脖子，布条的缝隙之间开始渗出血来。他的赤瞳对上黑发少年的眸子的瞬间，他愣住了。  
他想：“这是一双什么样的眼睛……”  
这双眼睛与旁人不同，是苍翠的绿色。红发青年幼年的曾经自己偷偷跑到一处森林中探险，林海一眼望不到尽头，抬头，铺天盖地的枝叶揽住了天空的阳光。这双眼睛，如同他记忆深处的密林，深邃，让看不到边际。  
红发青年从这对眸子中回过神来，轻笑了一声，匕首从脖子上放了下来。

少年带着红发青年七拐八拐来到一间屋子，屋子不大，却被装饰的奢华，黄金打造的烛台，名家绘制的挂画，都在述说着这间房子的不平凡。房子深处的摆着一张棕红大床，床上锦缎层层叠叠地堆着，在月光下闪着凛凛光芒，地板上的波斯地毯仿佛要埋过红发青年的脚踝似的，厚实柔软。  
红发青年也不等少年招呼，一走进屋子便大咧咧地坐到床上，仿佛回家了一样，整个人陷在柔软的大床中。  
“你住在神庙里？看这些陈设，这里已经被住了很久了。我以为，祭司们只是在特别时期临时在神庙住住。”  
“我和他们不一样。”少年并不想接他的话。  
“哦？哪里不一样？”红发青年并不放弃。  
“你是第一天来伊利比亚吗？”  
突然，红发少年想到了什么，他立刻道：“哦哦哦，你就是那个神之子。怪不得，你这里住的比王宫都好，你日子过的不错啊。”  
黑发少年有些自嘲地笑了：“是吗，住得好就能代表日子过的好吗？”说着，径直走到柜子旁翻箱倒柜地给他取疗伤的草药。拿好伤药，少年扯开红发青年被包住的胳膊，他忍不住骂道：“笨蛋。”“你是傻还是没有常识？止血不往这里绑。”他的手向伤口上方挪了挪了，往一处地方按下去，过了片刻，血果然止住了。拍了拍那处地方，：“自己按着！”从柜子中取出一条干净的布条，使劲勒了上去。  
红发青年眼睛一亮，奇道：“看不出来，原来你是位高明的医生。  
“怎么，我不像吗？神庙祭司会医术难道不是理所当然的事吗？”，少年淡淡的答道。  
红发青年憨憨一笑：“嘿嘿，也不是不像，只是神子大人这个称号听来起来，不像是会做这种杂活的。”红发青年用未受伤的左手指指自己的胳膊。  
黑发少年翻了个白眼，没有理会，手上熟练地开始给红发青年清洗起伤口，红发青年看着少年上伤药时熟练的动作，又道：“你这技术，堪比我军队中的军医了，看来你老师教你的不错。”  
听了红发青年的话，少年苦笑：“你的确没说错，我这种身份的确不用学习这些医术……就算是想学也……”  
他语气一转：“这些东西，也没什么难的，熟能生巧罢了……”  
红发少年道：“你们神庙平常学那么多东西，医术而已嘛，不就顺便教了。”  
黑发少年像是被什么鸩住了，默默道：“你难道以为这一切都是他们赏赐给我的吗？呵呵，我还用不着他们的赏赐，无论是医术也好，这间房间也罢，都是我用我的这双手一点一滴的挣出来的。这神庙的最顶层，即使不靠任何人，我迟早有一天，也能自己爬上去”  
“我说，小子……”红发青年声音有些沉闷：“那你刚才为什么还想死……”  
少年手上上药的动作一停：“关，关你什么事。  
说着，他用布条迅速绑好红发青年胳膊上的伤口。“伤口给你处理完了，你走吧。”  
红发青年没有接他的话，只是摇了摇头。  
就在少年被他突然的沉默弄得快发毛的时候，红发青年突然站起身，用完好的左手使劲弹了下黑发少年的额头，骂道：“狭隘！”  
“你……”黑发少年莫名被弹了个脑瓜崩，正要回骂道。  
还没等他开口，红发青年道：  
“男人，应道当为敢作敢为而死，为保家卫国而死 ！年轻的男人啊，你的目光不该局限于这座小小的神庙，看看外面的世界吧！”红发青年指向东方：“这片大地绵延万里，连亘不绝，在陆地的尽头，乃是俄刻阿诺斯的化身，无尽之海！何流动的水脉最终都汇入俄刻阿诺斯，你就不想看看这小小神庙外的大地？听听俄刻阿诺斯的海涛吗？等你真正踏上这片土地，你才会发现，你今日的所思所想是多么的狭隘！”  
“外面的世界？”少年不禁失笑，他向红发青年展开手臂道：“如你所见，我乃一介神庙祭司，从我出生后便进入这座神庙，我的此生的任务只有一件，就是侍奉尊神赫马佛洛狄忒。外面的世界？呵，恐怕这辈子和我无缘。”  
“果然你是被困在这里太久了。在别的城邦，女祭司嫁人之后便可以卸任。而在有的地方，祭司参政升至加入军队的也不少见。”  
不等少年反应，却见红发青年语气一转道：“余乃马其顿王子伊斯坎达尔，你叫什么？哦，对，你这里能让我借住一晚吗？”  
对于伊斯坎达尔话题的突然转变，搞了个少年措手不及，突然，少年的目光看向伊斯坎达尔的手——他的手里不知什么时候正拿着自己的陶碗，说话间还喝了一口水。  
“睡！地！上！”黑发少年愤怒地喊到。   
那日晚上，仿佛南柯一梦一般，第二天一早，伊斯坎达尔便没了踪迹。少年的生活没有任何变化，每日的祈祷，清扫，忍受神庙其他人的折磨……仅此而已。  
不过偶尔，当少年站在辉煌的神殿中望向远方时，总会想到红发青年的那夜的话语。  
“俄刻阿诺斯（Ὠκεανό）吗……”他有时也会这样想。


	4. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 04

日子似乎并没有过去太久，那晚的红发青年——伊斯坎达尔在此之后如同销声匿迹了一般，少年不久前听闻，马其顿王子伊斯坎达尔正在被马其顿国王的新王后克丽欧佩特拉的人所追杀，他方才明白那夜是怎么回事。  
一日，少年去集市上采办瓜果，一个转眼，突然遇见了那晚的红发青年——伊斯坎达尔。  
“喲，这不是祭司大人吗。”伊斯坎达尔笑道。  
“呦，这不是王子大人吗。”黑发少年听到这个声音习惯性地翻了个白眼，好气没力的回道。心想，自己明明带着面纱怎么还是被这个家伙认出来了。  
伊斯坎达尔觉得有趣，打趣道：“祭司大人，怎么有兴趣出神庙了？呦，还带着面纱，这是怕被认出来？”  
“……”少年忍住了自己想要骂人的欲望。“呵，王子大人怎么有兴趣出马其顿了？脸上什么都没带，这是生怕你的继母克丽欧佩特拉的人认不出你来？”  
伊斯坎达尔听见他讽刺自己被父亲马其顿国王驱逐的事，并没有生气，反而笑着回他：“当然不怕，若是遮遮掩掩我该怎么追随父神，找到我的伽倪墨得斯呢？”（宙斯的男性爱侣）  
“……”少年拿起几串串葡萄，递给摊主几枚铜币，没有理会伊斯坎达尔，自顾自地继续向前走。  
“小子，别这么冷淡嘛……这只小公鸡不错，送给你。”（宙斯送给伽倪墨得斯的礼物）伊斯坎达尔从旁边的摊子上顺手一捞，拿了只小公鸡放进少年的篮子里。  
少年呆住了，这算是他第一次收到真实意义上的礼物，虽然来自仅仅认识了一晚的人。  
集市喧闹，人来人往，吵闹到只有大声说话才能听得清对方的话语。可是，少年突然感觉，这街上只有自己了似地，充耳都是自己心脏的跳动声。他的心不由得颤抖了一下，又变得热烈起来，后来又仿佛雷击了似地瞬间清醒。  
少年没说话，只是默默地把那只小公鸡放了回去。  
伊斯坎达尔叹了一口气。渐渐地，少年听见那特有的强壮脚步声融进了人群里，渐渐地离他远去，少年甚至没有向后看一眼。  
少年继续向前走着，行走间，大腿根处昨日的伤口又在隐隐作痛，似乎是在疼痛的作用下，少年的身体有些发抖。  
“葡萄，橄榄，豌豆，桃子……”少年口中默背着采购名单，他看着自己的篮子，一切都买齐了，但是总感觉缺少一样。  
他的心莫名地抽痛起来，左手不禁抓住胸口衣襟，他想：“到底……少了什么呢。”他想不通。  
“闪开，闪开……”一阵马蹄声突然响起，集市上一片慌乱，人群连忙四散开来，给来客腾出一片道路。少年低着头，正准备跟着人群一起后退，突然，他身子一轻，被人抓着背后的衣领高高的提起，手中的篮子在惯性的作用下脱手飞出，那用枝条编成的篮子，被高高的抛向空中，又轻轻地落了下来，在正午的阳光下发出凛凛映着亮光，篮子中瓜果飞散出来，彩虹般的砸落在地面上。  
少年回过神，发现自己被放在了一匹高头大马上，被一位健壮的男人牢牢圈在了怀里。少年隐隐觉得，他认识这个人，却不敢判断。  
“喲~”不知是谁先起了头，集市上爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。  
只听后面：“驾！”骏马又快速地奔跑了起来。  
心脏快要爆掉了，少年的身体莫名地炽热了起来，血液如同汛期的河流一般开始奔腾，这是他出生到现在从未有过的心情。  
“救，救命……”少年似是呼救，又像是试探。  
“嗯？小子你说什么？”后面传来了方才红发青年的声音。  
是他。  
“笨……笨，笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋！你快放我下来！”少年的声音带着一丝哽咽，这让伊斯坎达尔感觉自己听错了。  
伊斯坎达尔哈哈大笑，没有理会少年的话语。  
“驾！”说着他挥舞马鞭，催动骏马更快的奔跑。  
“神啊。”少年闭上眼睛，仰起头，露出漂亮的脖颈，狂风从他的耳间发梢呼啸而过，微微吹开白色的面纱。少年习惯性地想祈祷，却又不知道该祈祷什么。

两人一马，奔驰在伊利里亚的街头，马蹄踏过被夯实的土地，发出有节奏的的声音。马蹄声如同战鼓的鼓点一般敲击在少年的心上。急速奔跑产生的狂风在黑发少年耳边呼啸。  
“小子。”身后的伊斯坎达尔开口。“伊利里亚城内城外有什么好玩的，给介绍一下吧。”  
“……”黑发少年没有应答  
“小子？”  
“好玩的什么的……” 马背上剧烈地颠簸让他腿根的伤口又裂开了，他觉得有些痛。  
“哈哈，可别推荐剧院浴场什么的地方，你们伊比利亚的没什么意思。城外呢？城外有什么好地方？”  
“……”黑发少年再次沉默。  
“小子，抱歉啊，虽然我吓了你一跳，可你别一直不说话啊。”  
“我……没有出过城……”黑发少年小声喃喃。  
“小子？”或许是风太过喧嚣，伊斯坎达尔刚才没有听清。  
“啊啊啊，我没有出过城，听到了吧！别提城外，我连城内都没有怎么转过，我这个本地人让你失望了吧。你快把我放下来，你一个人自说自话地要到什么时候！”黑发少年突然暴躁了起来。  
“是嘛……”伊斯坎达尔若有所思，他扬起马鞭，加快了速度，“今日，就由余来为你介绍，这门外宽广的世界。”  
两人一马飞驰穿出城门，城外，阳光正盛！  
伊利里亚临河而建，坐落在山上，宽广的河流从城前流过，一山一河形成天然的屏障。越过河流，对面是一座小山，与伊利里亚城相对而临，远远望去，零零散散地坐落着几座建筑。  
“我们去对面的山上看看。”伊斯坎达尔驱动骏马，说道。  
说是山，但道路并不甚陡峭，沿路分布着几座村子，但伊斯坎达尔并没有去叨扰的意思。而是没有目的的行着，骏马轻松地行走在山间的路上，很快便到达了山顶。山顶是一片宽广的草场，阳光洒落，折射出动人的光斑，清风抚动茂盛的青草，露出小丘下正在吃草的几只野山羊。  
少年从小生活在伊利里亚繁华的城镇里，哪里见过这种景象。他不由得呆了。  
原来山的这边是这副模样。  
少年扭头看向伊比利亚城的方向，山顶的那座宏伟的神殿，此时便的如同陶罐一般渺小，仿佛他一只手便能把它倾覆。  
伊斯坎达尔翻身下马，把少年也抱了下来，他将通体黑色的骏马拴在一颗树上。  
少年望着那匹马道：“真好看，它有名字吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔露出那副憨厚的笑容，“嘿嘿，这可是我的爱马，布西发拉斯。”伊斯坎达尔拍了拍马背，招呼少年：“你摸摸它。”  
少年壮着胆子，走上前去，刚一抚上马背，布西发拉斯打了个响鼻，吓得少年连忙把手拿了下来。  
“哎，别怕。”伊斯坎达尔的手心覆在少年的手背是，将少年的手握在手里，带着少年轻轻地抚摸着布西发拉斯的鬃毛，伊斯坎达尔难得地柔声道：“你看他是不是很乖，其实他平常对外人也不是这么温顺，我看他特别的喜欢你。”  
伊斯坎达尔在那边絮絮叨叨地说着，那手心传来的炽热温度打乱了少年的心，哪知少年此时一句话都没听进去。  
天气说变就变，一朵乌云飘来，遮住了方才熠熠生辉的骄阳，天气阴沉下来，落下几颗豆大的雨滴，滴在二人的手背上。  
“啊，要下雨了。”黑发少年不由得叫道。  
“那边有座荒废的神庙，我们过去避避雨。”伊斯坎达尔站的高看得远。  
伊斯坎达尔拔腿就向神庙那边跑去，跑了两步感觉不对，看到后方正迈着小步慢慢行走的少年。伊斯坎达尔不禁道：“嗨，你们神庙规矩这么大吗，连跑步都不让？”  
少年在后面有些尴尬，他说是也不对不是也不对。的确，在神庙的礼仪中是不允许跑步的，可是他今天却不是这个原因。  
大雨已经落下，少年已经被雨淋的半透了。  
伊斯坎达尔走上前去，发现少年的整条腿如同筛糠一般正在颤抖。  
“虽然第一次骑马难免会不适应，可是我们也没骑太长时间，这不应该啊……”伊斯坎达尔看着少年思考道。伊斯坎达尔,说完，蹲在少年身前，“小子，上来。”  
黑发少年看着伊斯坎达尔宽广的后背有些犹豫。  
“快上来，不然你还想在这里淋雨吗？”  
伊斯坎达尔的说着也不等少年自己趴在他的背上，他转过身，一只胳膊起少年的腿弯，另一只胳膊勾起少年的后背，将少年稳稳地抱在了胸前。  
“你干什么！我会走，快放我下来，笨蛋！”  
“嘿嘿，放你自己走要跟你走到什么时候，还是这样更快一些。”说着，伊斯坎达尔抱着少年向远方走去。  
大雨倾盆落下，勾起了天气中的寒气，可是少年此时却丝毫没有感受到天气的寒冷。


	5. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 05

神庙虽然不似阿佛洛狄忒圣庙一样宏伟，但也有着些许的规模。庭院装饰的石柱随地倒塌在一片野草里，大理石板七零八落，让少年完全没有办法把这个地方和神庙联系到一起。少年也不由得呆了呆。  
伊斯坎达尔从神庙角落寻摸来一些干草，一半铺在地上，另一半用随身携带的火种点燃。橙黄的火光充满着整件屋子，这让少年多少感到些安心。  
“怎么样，小子，外面的世界不赖吧。”红发青年伊斯坎达尔露出那副熟悉的笑容。  
“都淋这样了，不赖什么的……”  
“哈哈，余话虽这么说，其实这里也在雀跃吧。”伊斯坎达尔指指黑发少年的胸膛。  
黑发少年轻笑了一声，作为回应。  
“你啊……”伊斯坎达尔一指头弹上了少年的额头。  
“你干什么！”少年一声痛叫  
“所以说，你当时为什么想要寻死？现在也是，那时也是，明明有着如此不甘寂寞的心。”  
“呵呵。”少年笑笑，他望着面前的跳跃的篝火，缓缓道：“十五年前，有位波斯女奴，抱着自己出生不久的孩子，闯进主人的宴会上，声称自己生下了神明赫马佛洛狄忒斯的孩子。”少年笑笑，“那个孩子就是我。所以，无论我怎么努力，无论我的母亲是和谁生下的，最终都逃不过，那句话‘奴隶的儿子’。伊斯坎达尔，若是你，你能怎么办。”   
红红的火光似乎要把吞噬，伊斯坎达尔望着火光中的少年，黑色的齐耳短发贴在他的脖颈，白色长袍被雨淋湿，朦朦胧胧地透着少年瘦弱的身体，隐隐显现出肋骨的形状，这具仿佛冬日的冰霜一般，只要一口哈气，就能将之消融。  
“若是余……”伊斯坎达尔稍作思考。“既然这制度不承认余，余便用血与刀将他推翻，将他征服，直到他们全部臣服在余的脚下。”  
“你……”少年被伊斯坎达尔豪情万丈的发言怔住了。  
伊斯坎达尔站起身来，抽出腰间的弯刀。“没有什么是永恒的，你看这偌大的神庙，此时没了神明守护便要涅没在这山顶的草丛中，余的祖国，昔日连匹宝马都买不起的马其顿，今日也变得日渐强盛，你们那趾高气昂的伊比里亚的国王，前年要照样臣服于余的脚下。所以，少年，去毁灭，去征服，去破坏吧，当你面前没有路的时候便用长矛和战马去开辟出一条路！”熊熊火光照耀着伊斯坎达尔的身姿，这一瞬，永远刻在了少年的心上。  
突然，伊斯坎达尔把自己身上的衣服脱了下来，露出精装的上身。这突然的举动，让少年吓了一跳。“你……你做什么。”  
“哦，这个吗，把衣服这样架在火边烤，过一会就会干了。”伊斯坎达尔不知哪里找来一堆树枝勾着衣服。“小子你愣着干什么，赶快把衣服脱了。”  
“我？还……还是算了……”黑发少年羞的脸都红了。  
“你还是脱了吧，长期被水泡着，伤口会烂的。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
伊斯坎达尔笑笑：“你看看自己的衣服。”  
少年向自己身上看去，胸口衣服隐隐浮着一层淡红的血迹。可能是方才的的马走的太快，伤口裂开了。“我……哎哎哎……你干什么。”原来是伊斯坎达尔直接上手，拔掉了少年的丘尼卡。  
“我告诉你了，这样伤口会烂的，搞不好连小命都会没有哦。再说了都是男人，怕什……”话说道一半，伊斯坎达尔少见的怔住了。  
少年身上的伤痕密密麻麻，新伤叠旧伤，红色的鞭痕在少年雪白的肌肤的映衬下显得格外的明显。  
不对。  
伊斯坎达尔向少年背后看去，果不其然，也是一样糟糕的情况。  
黑发少年被伊斯坎达尔盯的发毛，抱住被伊斯坎达尔脱下的衣服：“你你你，刚才不是还说都是男人吗？有……有什么好看的！”  
伊斯坎达尔却没了平常的随和，他哑声道：“小子……这都是神庙那帮人干的吗？”  
“是……是又怎么样，这不是你该管的事吧……”黑发少年的上身羞的发红。  
“若是如此……抱歉……小子。当余彻底征服伊比里亚之日，就是你那座神庙彻底倒塌之时。”  
少年再一次红了脸，不过这次不是因为羞耻，而是因为愤怒：“你怎能如此对神明不敬，你快道歉，这样会受神罚的！而且，为我这种人……不……不值得。”少年的声音逐渐低了下来。  
“什么叫‘这种人’？小子，你乃余的救命恩人啊……”  
“救命恩人？”黑发少年问道。  
“哈哈，是啊，那日余正背马其顿的新王妃克丽欧佩特拉的人追杀，要不是你余这条小命就要交代了。”  
“原来是有人追杀你吗？我还以为是哪里躲进来的小偷。”少年打趣道，说着从自己的腰间拿出一个小药罐，打开为自己上药。  
“原来你带来药，本来我还想给你采点草药什么的呢。”  
“你认识草药嘛你……”少年调笑道。  
“这不是有祭司大人在嘛……”  
少年轻车熟路地给自己胸前上好了药，一只手勾到背后，准备开始给背上的伤口上药。  
“要……帮忙吗？”伊斯坎达尔道。  
“嗯……谢谢。”少年也没客气，把药罐递到了伊斯坎达尔的手里。  
伊斯坎达尔的手刚刚触上少年的脊背，少年的身体如同触电了一般颤抖了一下。  
“抱歉，小子，很疼吗？”  
少年摇了摇头表示否定。  
伊斯坎达尔的手的动作很轻，指间温热，触在少年背上却仿佛要被其灼烧一般。很快，背上的伤口上药完毕，伊斯坎达尔却没有把药罐还给少年，只听他说：“今天骑马，你大腿也被磨伤了吧，那里，需要余帮忙上药吗？”  
面前的火苗跳跃，风很轻，没有人说话。  
半晌，少年鬼使神差地发出一声“嗯”。  
“请，不要脱我的下衣……还有……不要碰那里”少年发出如虫蚊般的声响。  
伊斯坎达尔点点头。  
伊斯坎达尔坐近少年，近的少年能感受到伊斯坎达尔的强健的气息。伊斯坎达尔手沾了药膏，探进少年的大腿内侧。  
“嗯。”少年忍不住发出一声呻吟，因为没有人碰过那里。  
“疼吗？”伊斯坎达尔的手轻轻在靠近膝盖的地方抹着药膏，他的手掌宽厚而硬实，长期持刀骑马，让他的手指根部生出厚厚的茧子，那里在手的摩挲下，偶尔会划过少年的肌肤，这让他的心中生出些许痒意，如同有蚊子在他的心口叮咬。  
伊斯坎达尔尔的手，伸出来沾了点药膏，继续缓慢向上，随着身下体温的上升，伊斯坎达尔的手的位置也越来越高。就当少年差点以为伊斯坎达尔要违背自己刚才的承诺时，伊斯坎达尔的手抽了出来，开始为另一条腿上药。  
少年的心这才沉了下来。   
火，一直在烧着，炙烤着室内潮湿的空气，燃烧的干草混着树枝，发出“霹雳”的脆响，门外雨唰唰地下着。突然，少年的面纱被掀开，下面一直隐藏的唇突然被另一片炽热的唇堵住，下巴被身前人的一只手挑起，另一只手却没离开少年的腿。  
少年的脊背因这突然的刺激僵直，唇瓣被无情的侵入，少年感觉整个人要被身前这强烈的气息吞噬。身下的手在暧昧地撩动着自己的大腿内侧，却死守着方才的诺言，没跨越雷池一步，即使这样，少年身下那异性的小穴已经开始湿润了。少年用手碰碰那支胳膊，示意从自己身下拿开，他害怕身前的人发现自己身下的异样。却没想到异常地顺利，伊斯坎达尔立刻抽出了自己的胳膊，只是在沾了一些药膏后，换到了自己的身后。  
手沾着清凉的药膏，沿着少年背上凹陷的线，慢慢划到腰间，方一放上去，少年的身体便软软地靠在了那只手上。少年的口在马其顿战无不胜的王子的侵略下已经败的一塌涂地，他不知何时被推倒在了背后的干草堆上，这时他的小腹突然被一个坚硬而炽热的东西顶上，他猛地清醒过来。  
少年推开了伊斯坎达尔。


	6. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 06

少年呆在漆黑没有一丝光芒的屋子内，他微微发着低烧，头脑昏沉。不知道根据送来的水和面包的频率推测，日子已经过了三太难，他知道，这就是自己无故消失了半天的后果。少年这三日，在被那些人变本加厉地折磨之外，一直不停歇地忏悔。忏悔自己生出了背叛神明的心思，忏悔自己竟然生出一些不该有的奢望。

可是，少年还是忍不住想起那如梦一般的日子，那片草地，那座神庙。有这份能偶尔让自己回想的记忆，这对他来说，已经足够了。

然而，明明是熟悉的折辱，被那些的人的部位侵入口腔，大腿内侧，那些人离开后，少年早已麻木的神经却生出发出一些别的信号。少年心里有些恶心，他此时恨不得有谁能给自己一缸的水，让自己刷净这具肮脏的躯体。

“嘭”门被打开了。久违的阳光照射进来，少年一时张不开眼睛。

来人扔给少年一身奢华的丘尼卡：“这么快就放你出来，真是便宜了你，有贵客来指明让你占卜。”

少年换上那身丘尼卡，没有看来人一眼，挺胸走了出去，午后的阳光打在他的脸上，仿佛整个人都在耀耀发光。此时，他又变成了尊贵的赫马佛洛狄忒斯的祭司。可是突然，腿间的新伤被牵制，剧烈的疼痛让他的膝盖打弯了一下。

来人发出一声轻蔑的嘲笑。

少年忍住腿间的疼痛，走出门外，接过另一个侍从手中的陶杯净了口后，他道：“我要沐浴。”

来人立刻皱起了眉头，呵斥道：“还沐什么浴，来客尊贵，可等不了你这么久。”

少年面色没变，他走回屋子，跪坐到原地。

来人见少年这幅架势又素知少年平日行止，也没了办法只好妥协：“好好好，你可给我快点。”心里却想着等事情结束，如何整治少年的方法。

少年的面前是一桶清水，水面平静，没有一丝蒸汽。少年低烧的身体泡了进去，忍不住打了个寒颤。水中不知谁放了薄荷进去，强烈的清凉感刺激着少年身上新生的伤口，这让他的头上划过一颗豆大的汗珠。少年用桶边的麻布蹭着自己身上的皮肤，如同疯魔了一般，仿佛要擦到骨肉里才罢休，直到来人再三催促，方才从水里出来。

少年换上长袖丘尼卡和刺绣托加，带上束发头冠，拿上祭司权杖，目不斜视，表情如同神邸一般清冷，缓步走向神殿。

可看到神殿中站立的贵客，沉静的面容差点崩坏。

是伊斯坎达尔。

“祭司大人，这位是马其顿王子，国王的贵客。”侍从说道。“抱歉，让您等这么久。”这是对伊斯坎达尔说的。

“哈哈，这有什么事，若不好好准备一番，可是对神明大大的不敬。”伊斯坎达尔笑道。“今日得见赫马佛洛狄忒斯的祭司大人，果然如传闻中所说的一般肃穆不凡啊。”

黑发少年颔首，表示回应。却在心中叹了口气，因为他知道，若还妄想更多，那便是贪婪了。

在祭祀了神明过后，少年祭司道：“王子大人，这边走。”

少年祭祀把伊斯坎达尔带入一间静室，大门从内侧锁上，屋内只剩下他们两个人。

“王子大人，您想占卜什么？”

伊斯坎达尔没有回话。

“王子大人？”少年催促道。

伊斯坎达尔沉声道：“好了不要装了。”

“装什么？”少年不解。

“你脚步虚浮，后背僵硬，一看就是硬撑，你生病了吧。也难怪，淋了场雨，你这小身板肯定要生病的。”

少年被戳破，坚持支撑着的身体一下子破了功，脚上没站稳，摇晃了两下差点跌倒。伊斯坎达尔眼疾手快，扶住了少年，才不至于倒在了地上。

伊斯坎达尔探向少年的额头，方才的冷水浴激发了少年的病症，少年的额头有些滚烫。

“你怎么烧的这么厉害。”伊斯坎达尔皱眉道。突然，他鼻头一抖，一股熟悉的药味传来。“怎么三天了伤还没好？”少年推开伊斯坎达尔：“我没事，王子大人，我们开始吧。”他向边上走了两步，可支撑他的那口气方才已经散了，腿间的新伤被牵制，他双腿一软，一下子跪在了地上。

伊斯坎达尔连忙跑过去扶住他随时可能倒下的脊背，沉声道：“你到底是怎么回事？”

“没……没事的。”少年想要强行从伊斯坎达尔身边离开，却被伊斯坎达尔强壮的手臂圈在了怀里。

伊斯坎达尔不听他的辩解：“你上回腿间的伤不是骑马造成的对不对，是和身上的伤一样，那伙人做的对吗？”

“……”少年沉默。

伊斯坎达尔的声音已经有了怒气：“他们到底都对你做了什么。”

“……”少年仍不回答。

“小子，你不要瞒着我。”什么样的动作才会在那里留下伤口，而且还是摩擦的伤，伊斯坎达尔心中第一次生出了恐惧，他不敢细想在这少年身上到底发生了什么。

少年缓缓道：“壶里有水，能帮我倒一杯吗？”

伊斯坎达尔连忙把水壶和碗拿了过来。少年接过水，喝了一口，没咽下去，却“哇”地一声向地面吐了出来。几滴水珠溅在二人脚面，少年浑然不觉，但伊斯坎达尔愣住了，这是不符合少年身份的行动。

一口，两口，三口，少年接下来仿佛已经失去了理智，如同疯魔了一般反复重复着这个漱口的动作，他的动作越来越快，快到大部分的水没有被他倒进嘴里，便洒在了衣服上，到最后，水壶的水已然被他倒光了，少年将水壶翻转，水壶口只滴下了几滴残液。少年终于如梦初醒一般恢复了意识，他看着手中空掉的水壶，与面前被自己弄得狼藉的地板，心中的弦突然断了。

“啪嚓”地一声，少年手中碗和水壶掉在了地上，摔了个粉碎，面色一白倒了下去。

但在倒下的那一瞬间，被眼疾手快的伊斯坎达尔接住了，只听少年痛苦地紧闭着双眼，微弱道：

“救救我！”

“！”

仅仅简单的三个字，便如同雷电一般贯穿了伊斯坎达尔的灵魂。内心愤怒的火焰燃的越来越旺，如同海潮一般汹涌着翻滚着，又席卷起一些后悔的情绪直直抵达伊斯坎达尔的心脏内部。

为什么……为什么他没能早点发现呢？

“小子，忍耐点。”伊斯坎达尔猛地站起身，左手一揽少年，将少年抗在自己的肩上，右手抽出腰刀，举到刀向天。一脚踹开内室大门，手中刀光一闪，还未等门口守候的侍从反应，便将他们斩玉刀下。

他的举动唤来了神庙的私兵，在门口包围他的人群里，伊斯坎达尔看到了几位熟悉的身影，是方才送黑发少年拜访自己的几位神庙祭司，过来时，有几人一脸不怀好意地笑着。

这些人都该死，火一般的红充斥着伊斯坎达尔的眼睛，他感觉自己的理智快要丧失了。

伊斯坎达尔扛着少年冲出神殿，手中刀起刀落，不少包围他的士兵纷纷被倒在了这把刀下，随之倒下的人越来越多，后来包围上来的人虽然手中持有武器，却已经不敢靠近二人。

天空中，传来了一声口哨。 

一匹通体乌黑的高大骏马跑至他的身前，是战马布塞法洛斯。伊斯坎达尔翻身骑上骏马，将肩上的少年安稳地放在身前，大力甩掉手中刀上的残血，鲜红的血液，从台阶的最下层一直蔓延到了台阶中段，在夕阳的余晖下，妖冶地如同冥府中的长河。

只听他喊道：“我乃马其顿王子伊斯坎达尔，今日代赫马佛洛狄忒斯之子施行天罚，够胆的话尽管来战！”

说完骑着战马布塞法洛斯扬长而去。


	7. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 07

二人架着马奔跑了许久，待回过神来才发觉两人又来到了当时的那片山坡。青草依然茂密如昔，高高的没过两人的脚背，轻轻搔着少年赤足的足心。  
“我们去那里歇歇吧。”伊斯坎达尔驱动马匹走向那日的神庙。  
神庙内的景色依然未变，甚至连那日点燃的火堆的灰烬都没有丝毫变化。伊斯坎达尔将少年抱下马，放在那堆干草上，又拢了些干草在少年的背后让少年坐的舒服点。坐在少年对面，看着少年的那双失去焦距的眼睛，不禁叹了一口气。  
少年被他的叹气声唤醒：“谢……谢谢……你没事吧，你……之后怎么办？”  
伊斯坎达尔将自己腰间弯刀卸下，甩在一边，笑道：“你不用担心我，伊利比亚国王本人都曾臣服在我的脚下，他不敢拿我怎么办的。”  
“那就好。”少年松了口气道。  
“倒是你……”伊斯坎达尔的表情突然凝重了起来。“你方才在房间里是怎么了，你没事吧……”语气颇为担忧。  
少年摇了摇头，又点了点头。他垂下下头，齐耳的短发遮挡住了他的脸庞。他道：“我很脏……”“这里。”他指指自己的嘴，“这里”他指指自己的腿，“还有……这……”突然，他的嘴被另一份炽热的柔软覆盖住了。  
伊斯坎达尔唇吮住少年的上唇，舌尖划过少年的唇瓣，他细细地品尝着，并不知厌烦。又转而攻进少年的牙关，勾起少年缩在口腔深处的舌头。他吻了许久，直到少年有些气喘方才停止。  
他道：“现在我也脏了。”  
“扑通。”黑发少年感觉，心中有什么东西要裂开了。  
伊斯坎达尔顺势吻上了少年的脖颈，少年像是被触发了什么机关一样，软软地倒在了身后的草堆上，伊斯坎达尔细细用舌尖摩擦着少年脖颈处的皮肤，向下一点一点地挪动下去，突然他停下了动作。  
身下的少年在发抖。  
“抱歉。”年轻的王子搓搓脸，试图让自己冷静下来。  
黑发少年感受到了男人的远去，缓缓张开了双眼。少年张张嘴，想要说什么。  
“抱歉，明明你还在发烧，我却想对你做什么……”  
“不……”少年发出一个音节。  
“嗯？”  
“不，不要停。”  
伊斯坎达尔有些震惊：“你，你不是……”  
“我已经离开了……”少年用胳膊撑起身体，抬起头来，对上伊斯坎达尔的脸庞。  
“伊斯坎达尔，我自由了！”  
！！  
这句话，如同冲袭礁石的海浪，拍打上伊斯坎达尔的心头，伊斯坎达尔心头不禁感到一阵狂喜，像亲眼见证了迷途许久的军队，终于找到前进的道路。他把黑发少年慢慢地放在草堆上，扯去了少年身上的丘尼卡。  
“刷”少年那伤痕累累的身体露了出来，伊斯坎达尔俯下身子，认真地亲吻起少年身上的每一道伤痕。“这些过去，就由我来帮你洗净。”他说。  
“啊。”少年胸前的红粒渐渐挺立，忘我的强烈刺激下口中不禁发出阵阵呻吟声。  
伊斯坎达尔渐渐向下亲吻下去，逐渐要亲吻到少年的小腹。  
“不要！”少年不禁叫了出来，  
“怎么了？”伊斯坎达尔的声音有些紧张。  
“求你了……那里，不要看，也不要动……真的，求你了。”少年的声音中仿佛都带着泪一般，颤颤地，一点一点地拨着伊斯坎达尔的心。  
伊斯坎达尔明白，少年说的是他那处不同常人的地方。  
“好。”伊斯坎达尔没有如一般的男人一样去和爱人讨价还价，而是取下自己身上的托加，“刷拉”地一声撕下了一根布条，把他绑在眼上。  
“你看，这样我便看不到了。”伊斯坎达尔微笑道。  
伊斯坎达尔沿着刚才的地方继续亲吻下去，少年的小腹光洁，甚至没有一根体毛，在少年的剧烈呼吸下，一抖一抖地在颤动着。待伊斯坎达尔再向下亲去，少年的小腹突然僵硬了起来。  
“难道他要骗我？”少年心想。  
伊斯坎达尔停下了动作，只听他道：“你刚才说‘这里’也很脏？”伊斯坎达尔的手很稳地放在少年的大腿之上。只听他继续道：“今天我来帮你洗净。”  
伊斯坎达抬起少年的一根小腿，手上没有多余的动作，只靠一根舌，游离在少年的大腿肌肤上。伊斯坎达尔的脸庞逼近那处绝地，耳边隐隐传来汩汩的水声。  
少年的心紧张了起来，“求……”话还没说完，只见遮住双眼的伊斯坎达尔绕过了那处地方，亲吻在少年的腿根。  
“啊……”少年的脚趾突然蜷缩起来，伊斯坎达尔未剃尽的残须的脸摩擦着阴穴的边缘，而他的舌头，母猫像舔舐小猫一样，一下一下勾着大腿根部的伤口之上，疼痛夹杂着错列的快感一并涌向少年的心头，他的眼睛不禁流下泪水，小腿开始痉挛起来，而身下的那处穴口已经完全湿润掉了。这就是背叛神明的诅咒吗？他发现自己可能一辈子都离不开这个男人了。

马其顿国王从回忆中缓过神，将身上熟睡的王妃抱到床上，抚着黑发王妃睡梦中紧皱的额头，轻轻地吻了上去。他无奈地自语道：“傻小子，刚才忘了说你，宝物哪是你偷的，明明是后来你带路我们一起去正大光明掠夺的，哎……都和你说了多少次了，那不叫偷，马其顿的国王能叫偷吗？”


	8. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 08

（6） 

随着时日的增长，马其顿王妃的肚子也越来越大，渐渐的就连最宽大的丘尼卡也无法遮住王妃日渐臃肿的小腹。虽然朝中时局尚未稳定，王国伊斯坎达尔还是被迫提前公布了消息。和王妃预料的一样，一时间舆论四起，有人辱骂王妃的怪异，甚至说他是个怪物，有人则对他是神明赫马佛洛狄忒斯之子的传闻更加深信不疑。

但是，马其顿的黑发王妃肚中的孩子，似乎在渐渐夺走他的精力，在伊斯坎达尔宣布王妃怀宇这一喜讯的时候，王妃的身体已经连完整的庆祝晚宴都无法出席了。

在公布消息后，伊斯坎达尔把寝宫的侍卫全部换成了新晋贵族家族的人，在与侍卫们亲切地打了招呼后，国王径直走进了寝宫的深处。这几日，除了在前殿的处理政务，只有有空闲，王都会来寝殿陪着。

黑发王妃怏怏地躺在床上面色苍白，一头乌发又黑又亮，如同缎子一般散在身侧。他看到脚步匆匆赶回来的国王，努力撑着身体坐起来，微笑道。“怎么这么快就回来了，不在宴会上多待会？”

“你好点了吗？”伊斯坎达尔的面色有些苍白，让黑发王妃靠在自己的身上。

“好多了。”王妃笑笑。

“怀孕这么久了，你呕吐的情况只增不减可如何是好。余当时就问医官，他说这种孕吐一般慢慢会好转，可过了这么久，你还是……之前多少还能吃点饭，现在你……刚才宴会上就差点晕倒！余看阿布得罗斯的医术也没他吹的那么精湛，明日余再寻一个医师给你看看。”伊斯坎达尔在王妃难得的面色严肃。

“陛下……”王妃的黑发滑过伊斯坎达尔的胸膛。“不是已经换过好几个了吗，他们都和阿布得罗斯说的一样。没有用的，因为这是……”

“好了。”伊斯坎达尔止住了王妃的话语，他的心情有些烦躁，“天罚也好神罚也好，在那件事情上你没有任何的过错。上个月的祭祀上余也已经向众神许愿，由余来承担这一切的罪责！为何还是没有……”

“伊斯……”少年的声音有些痛楚的颤抖，又隐隐含着责备，上个月因为这件事还二人久违地大吵了一架。“你今天怎么了，似乎心情有些不好。”少年的向上看着伊斯坎达尔的面庞。

“佩利亚那边又搞动作，底比斯也在蠢蠢欲动，看来余再过一段时间又要出征了。”伊斯坎达尔沉声说。

“那又如何。”少年笑笑，“我们的王不是一向战无不胜。”

“可是你这样……我怎么能放心的下，况且派拉的那帮老头，还有支持克丽奥佩特拉[i]那些家族都……”

“王啊，你在说什么笑话。”少年抽着肩膀笑了。

“你笑什么？”伊斯坎达尔有些不解。

“你忘了我是谁了，我可不仅仅是我们马其顿王国的王妃，我还是你最好的后勤官和军师。放心，你尽管去，这里有我守着。”说着少年撑着自己坐了起来，直视着伊斯坎达尔的眼睛。

“可你的身体……”

“哼，日子过得好了，我是越来越娇贵了，当年，我经常在发着高烧，身上没有一块肉不是疼的时候去主持祭祀，这种小病小灾算个什么！”语气还有点骄傲。

毕竟是占据了少年大半时光的人生，无论在旁人看来那段日子有多么黑暗，但让少年就此之字不提也是不太可能的，毕竟少年还是从那段日子里走了过来。但是就是少年这种天真的坚强，往往最戳伊斯坎达尔的心。伊斯坎达尔看着少年的笑脸，心里有些发堵。

“好了好了，知道了快躺下吧。”伊斯坎达尔连忙把少年放倒，这时少年突然“啊呀”了一声。

“怎么了？”伊斯坎达尔问。

“孩子，孩子在动。”黑发少年抚着肚子，声音里有些惊讶的喜悦。“又动了！”

伊斯坎达尔也把手放在王妃的肚子上，再一次感受到了胎儿的活动，与王妃相视一笑。

“看来他想赶快出来见他的父王呢。”王妃道。

“那么早出来做什么，一定要给余待足了9个月。”

“伊斯坎达尔你真没意思！”

国王在王妃的庆祝宴会后没过几日便大军开拔，毕竟底比斯那边的情况不容乐观，一直想要脱出由马其顿主导的科林斯同盟。马其顿国王走后，王妃的身体越来越差，起初他可以自行走到议政大厅去处理事务，后来则需要奴隶的搀扶，再后来，甚至已经连路都走不动了，需要坐着步辇出行。

随着伊斯坎达尔在佩利亚围城的时日渐长，以及对底比斯几次招降失败的消息传来，前朝一袭老臣以及克丽奥佩特拉家族的关系户们也越来越不安分，甚至多次又叛变的迹象。

王妃扶着肚子斜斜倚在座椅上，他的肚子此时已经有8个月大了，圆滚滚的，不知道伊斯坎达尔看到了会说什么“混蛋”话。

此时，他看着手中的信，忍不住笑骂出来：“在临盆前赶回来什么的……谁要啊，专心打仗吧，明明是王，还说这么幼稚的话。”

随后翻到了前几日送来手中的战报卷轴，又不由得锁紧了眉头，伊斯坎达尔需要在十五天之内从佩利亚赶至底比斯，这几乎是个不可能完成的任务。不知道他现在怎么样了，一直也没有消息，那段山路可不好走。

他的头有些痛。“阿布得罗斯。”王妃唤来他的医官，随着月份越来越重，医官阿布得罗斯也改在王国内随时值守。

“今日晚上的药能停一顿吗？我……有些难受。”

医官阿布得罗斯看着王妃颦起的眉头，有些无奈，他实在没搞懂难受和停药有什么关系。“王妃，预计下个月就要临盆了，您如果这时候有事，我可不知道该怎么和王交代。您有哪里难受？我帮您把药调一调。”

“我……肚子有些酸痛，不像平时那样，就是挺疼的。还有今天那里有点出血了……”王妃的脸有些红。

阿布得罗斯的神情有些严肃，他知道，这是早产的预兆。“今日不要处理政务了，好好卧床休息，一定不要再让自己劳累了，您的情况非常危险。”

“可是……”少年看了眼自己手中的军报。

“我，我看完今天的就回去躺着，也不差这一时半刻对吧。”少年有些心虚地说。

“王妃……”阿布得罗斯有些无奈。

但是毕竟是医生说的话，少年也不可能完全不重视，他奴隶把座位换成了躺椅，躺着看看军报，少年一想到自己现在的样子就有些想笑，等会那些老家伙进来估计要气死了吧。

“报！”不久，今日的军报送来。可能是路上误了时间送的有些晚，今天的传令官的表情有些怪。

“你不要……”王妃刚想开口安慰传送官几句。可打开卷轴，便看到几个大字：“国王·伊斯坎达尔·亚历山大三世阵亡！”

“唔。”一阵强烈的晕眩感涌上，少年的眼前发黑，心脏猛地像是被人重击了一下似的，喉咙有些发甜。

“这是哪里传来的军报！”少年强行忍着自己的不适感问道。

“回，回王妃，是希腊人那边的消息，已经传了好久了。我方此时完全联络不上，雅典狄摩西尼[ii]的大人出来作证，说，说陛下战死的时候他就在现场，这，这才敢传报给您……”传令官害怕地浑身颤抖。

“一派胡言！”少年气急之下把书桌上的文件全部扫落在地，“雅典人的话你也敢信！他们一向是最愚蠢的自大狂，骗子！。”少年的胸口一阵揪痛，不由得按住心脏位置气喘。阿布得罗斯连忙将备好的药丸递给王妃服下。

“可是王妃，整个派拉城的贵族都已经知道了，几大家族的人现在已经在来王宫的路上了。”传令官说着，一阵雷声轰鸣传来，霹雳闪电划天而过，下雨了。

“消息尚未确认真假，他们来做什么？！”

“……”

传令官埋头不语。

因为方才的情绪激动，少年的肚子一阵抽痛，面容也越来越苍白。他从躺椅上起来，让奴隶搀扶他走至王座前，努力直起了身子在上面端坐。这时候，他感觉后背已经完全湿了。他唤来王宫军队的侍卫长，详细吩咐了戒备计划，正襟危坐地等待几大家族的老臣们的到来。就在他感觉快要支撑不住的时候，人终于来了。

几大家族的市集主导人门托耳已经是白发苍苍，见到王座上的王妃第一反应并不是行礼，而是斥责。“你竟敢坐在王座上！”

“我乃马其顿王国的唯一王妃，马其顿王国继承人的母亲，为什么没有资格。”少年声音不大，却字字有力。

两人的辩论持续良久，直到外面传来一阵喊打喊杀与兵刃交接的声音——他们的人果然攻进来了。

“愚蠢，自己族长还在这里，就这么迫不及待地攻进来？”少年冷笑，故意大声地说出自己心中的不屑。

几位族长的脸色也有些发白。

“看来是准备抛弃你们这些老家伙呢……反正你们也没几天可活了。”

少年挥挥手，一众王室卫兵向前亮出兵器将当场一众人直接捕获。

“先扔到地牢里。”少年道。他向侍卫长点点头：“拜托你了。”

待此间事情了解，少年才如同脱了力一般倒在了王座上，这时侍从们才发现，一直被王妃厚实华丽的礼服遮住的毛皮坐毯，已经被鲜血染的通红。

“啊……”王宫深处的寝殿内传来一声力竭的嘶喊。

“王妃，深呼吸，再加把劲。”这是产婆的声音。

外面的瓢泼大雨依旧在下，雨大的吓人，如同断了线的珠子，大颗大颗地砸在地上，这样大的雨，却掩盖不了这世间的声音。王宫门前的喊杀声，兵刃相撞声越来越近，就连这王宫深处的寝殿仿佛都能闻到混在雨中的浓浓血气。

方才的争执仿佛耗尽了少年所有的力气，胎水早就破了，腹中令人窒息的紧缩也便的越来越急，少年疼的迷迷糊糊地时候甚至会庆幸，庆幸这样的痛楚没有在与几大家族对峙的时候赶来。

“啊！”又传来一阵痛楚的嘶喊。少年一向觉得自己是极能忍痛的，当年他头一天受了刑，第二天伤口还流着血，就能眼睛都不眨地那些贵族们传达神谕。他从没想过，生产竟能这么的痛，痛到他的掌心被指甲刺破却毫无知觉，痛到相比之下原来所受的刑罚都变成了轻飘飘的轻抚。

他知道要使劲，可痛到完全使不上力气，胯骨仿佛要被撑的炸裂，每一道骨缝似乎都已经达到了它的最大限度，全身的骨头都在仿佛都要裂开，变的粉碎。少年的下身拱起，腹部努力收缩，磊弱的身子上两扇胸骨高高耸起，突然，他整个人如同散掉的木偶，整个身子塌了下来重重的摔在了床上。

“王妃！”是产婆的呼喊。

少年的意识突然变得空白，雨声，喊杀声，产婆的催促声全部在一瞬间消失，整个世界突然安静了起来。眼前的世界也模糊不清，自己的身子越来越重，如同四肢百骸流动的不是血液也是石头。

他的眼前开始闪过一些画面，自己没见过几次面的波斯母亲，她拥有着一头浓密的黑发和绿宝石一般的眼睛，总是偷偷躲在神庙的角落，偷看着自己。接着闪过和阿佛洛狄忒神庙的大祭司，自己的老师，一头金发总是一丝不苟地梳着，那蔑视而又高高在上的眼神，是少年多少年的噩梦。他的眼前闪过许多人，许多景象，他们笑着，怒着，奔跑着，行走着，最后出现了那个红发赤瞳的强壮男人。明明生的一副凶相，却总是眼中温润着笑意看着自己。他说：“好好诞下继承人，等余回来，余要把整个雅典送给你。”

“！”一颗火星划过眼前的幕布，“继承人”“雅典”这两个字眼如同惊雷一般震醒了少年，他的知觉开始一点一点复苏，雨声，打杀声，那个嘈杂的世界又回来了。

“王妃醒了！王妃醒了！”是侍女惊喜的喊声。

少年听不清楚她们在说什么，只是嘴里念念有词：“继承人，继承人，这是他的继承人……马其顿的继承人……雅典……雅典人都是骗子……”

他咬紧口中的布卷，凝起精神发力。

不知过了多久，当天色蒙蒙亮的时候，一阵响亮的婴儿哭声划过天际，点燃了东方的云朵，孩子诞生了！

少年看着产婆抱到枕边的孩子，是个男孩。孩子小小的，像只小猴子，紧紧地闭着眼睛，攥着拳头，浑身湿润，仿佛刚刚从水里捞出来似的，放生大哭。他没有力气伸手，拥抱他的孩子，只能以最柔和的目光注视着他。

他想，这是自己和他的孩子，身上流淌着两人的血脉。

“真丑。”他忍不住嘟囔道。

身旁的侍从产婆都笑了：“王妃，刚生下来的小孩都这样，你看着眼睛鼻子，一定能长成如同陛下一般英俊的男人。”

是啊，伊斯坎达尔的五官从原来就很好看呢，可是这两年他一直在锻炼身体，身上的肌肉也越来越多了，他不喜欢。他想，等这个孩子长大，一定不让他像他的父亲那样，变成个混身都是肌肉的笨蛋。

他的眼神如同被施了魔法，一刻都无法从孩子身上挪下，直到产婆把孩子抱走去洗澡，他方才罢休。这一瞬间他又矛盾地觉得，这个小孩真好看，眼睛鼻子，都像伊斯坎达尔一样好看。

[i] 伊斯坎达尔父亲的最后一任王妃

[ii] 雅典著名政治家


	9. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 09

（7）

当天空中的云朵被落日的余辉染红，灰色的云雀清唱着悦耳的歌谣呼朋唤友地飞回巢穴，熟睡的王妃终于醒了过来。

昨夜的痛楚仿佛一场梦，王妃看着熟悉的寝殿，陈列摆设之中还残留这这个王宫主人的气息。虽然对伊斯坎达尔的生死有着种种传言，但是少年王妃却毫不犹豫地坚信着国王仍在人世，是出于神之子神奇的第六感，也是出于对国王的极度信任。

王妃感到有些口渴，开口呼唤道：“来人。”

却没有人回应。王妃有些奇怪，按理说这个时候应当有人值守才对。

他猜测可能是自己的声音太小，偷懒的侍从没有听到，于是他打起精神高声呼唤道：“来人。”产后虚弱的王妃还没有等到下人过来，先因为自己用力过度的嗓音而连续咳嗽了许久。

突然，光洁的大理石地板响起了脚步声，王妃顺着声音方向一看，是首席医官阿布得罗斯，手上抱着个襁褓，是刚出生的小王子，孩子很乖，似乎正在睡觉。

王妃笑道：“忙了一天了，你怎么不回去休息。”看到阿布得罗斯手上抱的襁褓，“你怎么把孩子抱过来了。”

阿布得罗斯没有及时回话，少年的心莫名地揪了起来：“这孩子没有足月便出生了，他……他没什么事吧。”少年倚在偌大的床铺上，层层的床幔，更显得少年的瘦小。

阿布得罗斯终于开口：“王子很健康。”

少年松了一口气，打起精神道：“没事就好，你把孩子放我这里吧，我想，看看他。你没什么事便回去吧，对了，你看到忒娅帮我叫一下她。”

阿布得罗斯站在原地依旧默然，他的这种古怪的态度，莫名地让少年心里升起了一丝不安感。“你……还有什么事吗？”

“王妃殿下。”少年看到阿布得罗斯的衣襟有些颤抖，似乎是有点紧张。

“你知道阿尔西诺伊这个人吗？”

阿布得罗斯突然提出的这个问题让少年有些莫名奇妙，但他紧绷的神经告诉他，他要认真回答：“阿尔西诺伊？抱歉，我来马其顿的时间并不是很久，可能不认识她。”

“是啊……”叹了口气，似乎是早有答案，他继续道，以一种奇妙的语气，像是压抑着什么情感：“那我就换个殿下知道的名字，克丽奥佩特拉，您认识吗？”

这个名字伴随着这个名字的惊悚感如同蛇蚁一般顺着少年脊背的脊背蔓延至心头。这是一个在很常见的女名，是伊斯坎达尔嫁至伊庇鲁斯的亲妹妹的名字，同时也是被伊斯坎达尔的母亲亲手杀死的女人，马其顿的先王的最后一位王妃的名字。

少年打起一百八十分精神，回答道：“当然认识了，这是伊庇鲁斯的王后，陛下的亲妹妹。”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。” 一向温文尔雅的阿布得罗斯大笑起来，仿佛听到了什么不可置信的玩笑，襁褓之中的王子被他的笑声吵醒，一齐放声大哭起来。

“孩子……”小王子一哭，初为人母的少年的心立刻被揪了起来，但他看的出来，阿布得罗斯此时的精神状态不太对，他有些忧心地向阿布得罗斯的怀里看了一眼，却不敢贸然行动。不对，他现在已经没有任何行动的能力与力气，只能小心地和阿布得罗斯迂回着，生怕触动了他的哪根神经。

阿布得罗斯笑够了，有些气喘地说：“啊对，死去的人一向不会被人提起，是我想错了。” 

果然是少年最害怕的那个答案，可阿布得罗斯为何会提起先王的王妃？少年的大脑高速运作着，他的心里已经列出了许多答案，但无论哪种，对应的都不是什么好的结果。

这时，阿布得罗斯看向襁褓中的小王子，用手指勾了勾小王子的棕色头发，神色说不出的诡异。

“阿布德罗斯，我们有话好好说，你先把孩子放在我这里好吗？你一直抱着也会累不是吗？” 

阿布德罗斯看看了床上好言的王妃，又露出了那个诡异的笑容，他摇摇头：“没事的，过会就永远不会累了。”

少年的头脑“呼”地一声，像是被人从后面闷头打了一棒似的，他努力压抑着声音中的颤抖：“阿布德罗斯，我的朋友，你把孩子放下来好吗，你坐在这里，我们好好说话。”

阿布得罗斯没有理会王妃的祈求，继续看着依然在哭泣的孩子自语道：“这个孩子长得可真漂亮，像极了他的父王……啊……真吵啊……”尾音有些不耐烦了起来。

“你这是怎么了，我的朋友，我们不是一直相处的很好吗？”少年试探性地拉了下床边呼唤侍卫的铃铛，却发现如预料地一样，没有侍卫过来。

“哎呀，殿下，终于发现了吗？多亏您的信任，我才能成功把所有人调离您的寝宫附近。”

这即将拔剑弩张的话语，无疑是宣战前的战书，可少年此时却没又丝毫迎战的能力。少年的腹部开始痛了，生产后尚未恢复的身体此时不由自主地颤抖起来：“你到底想做什么……”少年强撑着自己，坐在床边，正面面对着阿布德罗斯。

孩子仍然在哭，阿布德罗斯皱了皱眉头：“哎呀，说了多少次了，真烦啊！”说着手臂把襁褓举过头顶，似乎是准备摔了孩子！

“阿布德罗斯！”少年本能地冲出去接，一把跌出了床榻，整个人趴在了地上。

阿布德罗斯似乎是没有预想到少年的动作，看着地上痛的浑身抽搐的王妃，有些玩味地抬了抬眉毛，停下了手上的动作。

少年没有力气站起来，昨夜的生产消耗了他太多的力气，腹部向下全部酸软无力，只有双臂还能勉强使上力气，便集中上臂的精神，拖着自己这幅身躯，向阿布德罗斯的地方一点一点地挪动过去。少年爬至阿布德罗斯的脚边，以一个几乎近似跪拜的姿态：“阿布德罗斯，你到底想怎么样，你要杀了我也好，要怎么样也罢，求求你，放过他，放过我的孩子好吗？”

冷酷的医官看着匍匐在自己脚下的王妃，这个少年，从来都是高高坐在宝座之中，即使是私下，依旧保持着端庄的仪态，从来没有乱过分寸，今日却如奴隶一样爬在自己的脚边，这让他有些兴奋。

“我要做什么？哦，其实也没什么，只是送他和他的父王见面而已。”

这是彻底宣战的信号，少年此时反复坠入万丈冰渊，心中只有恐惧，他知道，自己手中没有武器。

他哀求地揪着阿布德罗斯的衣摆：“阿布德罗斯这到底是为什么？我们不是一直相处的很好，我到底有哪点做的不好，为何，为何你今日突然变成了这样。”

阿布德罗斯脚下的最卑微的姿态祈求着，阿布德罗斯忍不住蹲了下来，却仍将孩子抱在怀里，他一只手抚摸着黑发王妃的脸颊，道：“王妃啊王妃，你没有任何地方做的不好，只是，你千不该万不该，不该信任我这样的男人。王妃，哈哈，我高贵的王妃殿下，你以为你孕期的身体羸弱真的是因为神罚吗？”

少年被他摸着脸颊，却只敢保持着一个动作，待他说完话，满眼不可置信的向上看向他，身体因为恐惧开始颤抖。

“本以为这个孩子生下来会如我所预料的一样，是个死胎，没想到啊没想到……”阿布德罗斯遗憾地摇摇头。“你和陛下真是得天神眷顾，我是再也没有见过如此温柔的神罚了。”

昔日高雅稳重的医官，一夜之间变成了怪物一般的人，少年直到这一刻还有些不可置信，他颤着嗓子道：“我不明白。这一切都是为什么？而且当时对你做的背景调查也显示，你没有……”

阿布德罗斯似乎是蹲累了，他把少年的头从手中重重摔下，站立起来，少年失重下头被砸向坚硬的大理石板，顿时血如泉涌。

“是啊……我出身清白，是马其顿的新兴家族，家里三代都是宫廷医官，是啊……这样的我能有什么问题呢……那么，”阿布德罗斯顿了顿，似乎在用这样的停顿来折磨这位王妃的内心。

半晌，他终于继续道：“我的殿下啊……请你告诉我，为何，前代国王的王妃克丽奥佩特拉的妹妹有问题呢？”

“你！”少年的嗓音透露着不可置信。

“没错，我！我爱上了我对立家族的女人，阿尔西诺伊！我们一直隐瞒的很好，没有任何人知道，她甚至还怀上了我的孩子。可是后来！我们的王太后一剑杀了她的姐姐！当然，这还不够，我们尊敬的国王为了害怕被复仇，下令处死了他们整个家族！”

眼中透着绝望，心中呐喊道：

不是！不是这样的！少年在心中独自呐喊，是他们一家族企图谋反拥立克丽奥佩特拉的遗腹子为国王，触犯了法律才被处罚的。可是他却不敢说出来，这是人人皆知的事实，而这么说出来反而会刺激道他的神经。

“阿布德罗斯，”他道。

少年面容苍白如雪，身体的极度虚弱和机能的极度下降让他连支撑自己的身体都都有些勉强，他的上身塌了一下，却又努力地再次支撑起来，头上的伤口在不断地涌出鲜血，血液顺着少年的面颊流下，染红了他的白色长袍。“是我，都是我，是我嫉妒克丽奥佩特拉家的权势，是我嫉妒她的美貌，是我挑唆了陛下，处死了克丽奥佩特拉的全家，你能不能，能不能，放过我的孩子……”

“是吗，那你跟随着你的孩子下地狱吧！”阿布德罗斯走到远处蹲了下来，看着几尺处努力向他这边挪动身子的少年，他将孩子放在地上，一个少年手将要够到，却又触摸不到的地方，右手握向孩子的脖颈……他道：“如果我的孩子降生了，那会是什么样呢？”

“呃……”不远处的少年仿佛自己的咽喉也被束缚一样，发出了呼吸骤停般的声音。他的额头上青筋暴起，他想大叫，发现一瞬间如同失了声一般，发不出任何声音，他像疯了一般向前挪动，却没能挪动超过一片石板的距离。

明明就在眼前，却什么都没有办法去做，孩子明明在大哭，却在一瞬间停止了哭声……这是为什么啊……“啊。”少年喉咙里挤出了干哑的声带碰撞声，阿布德罗斯把安静的孩子放在地上，往少年的方向推了推，自己站了起来。

少年看着自己眼前的孩子，脖子上通红的一圈红印，闭着眼睛，躺在襁褓里，似乎是睡着了，棕色的卷发，纤长而又浓密的睫毛，高挺的鼻子，深邃的眼眶，这是继承了他的父亲，伊斯坎达尔的特征。这样好看的孩子刚才明明那么健康地在哭泣，怎么又不哭了，这是为什么啊？

“啊”少年喉咙里试探地挤出一些声音，将孩子挪至自己的臂弯，他生下来自己还没有抱过他。孩子的体温依然温热，静静地，就像是睡着了。

“吱吱呀呀地烦不烦！” 阿布德罗斯不耐烦地走了过去，踩到少年纤细的脖颈上，狠狠地碾了下去。

“啊。”少年依然发不出任何，嘴中不断地涌上血沫，口腔，鼻道都被血沫填满，胸腔里，喉咙里全是血液的味道，涌出体外的血液先被眼泪稀释，又再次覆盖了上去，周而复始。

少年想：“神啊，让我死吧。”


	10. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 10

（8）

伊斯坎达尔站在高高的山上，俯视着脚下的底比斯城，在他下了屠城的命令后，派拉城的最新奏报到了。

由于之前一直在山中急行军，自己和派拉城断了联系，这次到来的奏报足足有几卷。他打开第一卷，几大家族蠢蠢欲动已经在暗中屯兵，但王妃早已有先见知名，早早掌握了几大家族的动向。

底比斯一直拒不投降且行为蛮横，这几日一直扰乱着伊斯坎达尔心情，看到这封奏报，他脸上稍微有了些笑容，心想：“不愧是余的小子。”

他打开第二封奏报，第二封奏报中说，最近派拉城中发现了不少新面孔的波斯商人，怀疑可能是波斯派来的间谍，但是没有证据，也不敢贸然抓捕。

伊斯坎达尔冷笑一声，心里有些不屑，“该死的波斯人，从来不敢正大光明的对决，总有一天，我要带兵踏平征服巴比伦城。”

第三份奏报，十分有分量，洋洋洒洒写了许多。奏报的第一部分说，几大家族长老听闻伊斯坎达尔战死，连夜带兵逼宫，却被王妃镇压了。伊斯坎达尔虽然松了口气，但心还是一直悬着，他想，小子不会有什么事吧，明明身体那么弱。

他继续看下去。第二部分说，王妃受刺激下提前生产，生产持续了一夜，虽然母子平安，但是王妃睡了足足一天才苏醒。这一部分的末尾写的又臭又长，写了侍女写了产婆，恨不得把每个细节都搬到纸上才行。看得伊斯坎达尔直皱眉，他心里开始构思如何处置几大家族长老的办法了。

终于看到了最后一个部分，最后一个部分写，首席医官阿布德罗斯叛变，私自偷走王妃印鉴，调离侍卫和随处，谋杀了小王子与王妃。待侍卫发现的时候，小王子已经来不及医治，只有王妃还留有一口气在，抢救了过来。当王妃苏醒，大哭了足足一天，从天明哭到天暗，从此再也不说一句话，也不知道有没有哭哑嗓子。倒是吃些东西，不过吃进去了什么，过了不久又会吐出来。通篇几个单词十分醒目，王妃病重！

自从出了那件事之后，原本便身子不好的王妃的身体状况更加恶化。咳嗽，气喘，呕吐，甚至吐血都是家常便饭。最开始，侍从告诉了国王还活着的消息，王妃清醒的日子还多些，只不过在王妃清醒的时候，就会像今天这样一句话不说，一件事不做，喂他吃饭就吃，只不过吃了就吐，像个活死人一样，看着穹顶。但是，不知从什么时候开始，王妃开始陷入整日整日的昏迷，昏睡的时间多，清醒的时间少，今日是王妃难得清醒的时候。

真好，正好今天王凯旋。

王妃平日里性格强干却待人温柔宽厚，王宫中的不少人都打心里爱戴着这位王妃。能见到王，想必王妃的病也会好很多吧。

但是不久，在远早于众人想象的时间，王出现了。王的一身战甲不知多久未卸，上面还残留着血迹，看王的疲惫神情，明显是急行军。却似乎又仔细整理了清洁了一番，没有急行军的人的污浊。

王疾步行至寝宫榻前，在床沿坐了下来，唤了一句：“小子。”

黑发少年在他的空白世界中突然听到了一声熟悉的呼唤。

“世界”的墙壁太厚，让这声呼唤小到几乎弱不可闻。直到他感觉自己被小心翼翼地抱在了怀里，被一种熟悉的气息包围起来，那时血与刀的味道，是沙场上的拼杀与战马的奔腾，是无尽的征服和称霸世界的野心，只属于拥有了这些的真正战士。

他再次听到了那声呼唤。

突然，他的“世界”破裂了，周围的白色墙壁粉碎般地坍塌下来，那熟悉的四肢百骸雨灵魂被撕裂的痛楚再一次活了过来。

他望向那个声音的主人，视野有些模糊，只能大致看到一个轮廓，不过这样他便知足了，这就是他多日的等待。

他道：“伊斯……”许久未发生的受损声带让他的声音干涩又嘶哑。

那个男人的表情如同干涸的土地重获甘霖一般，少年看不太清，不过他想，大致应该是这样的。

“对……不起……”少年挤出了几个音节，构成了个简单的单词。

男人听到他的话，手臂不由得收紧，这让少年有些喘不过气，不过他没关系。

伊斯坎达尔道：“小子，没事的，我们还年轻，我们以后再生十个，啊不，一百个。”

“伊斯…… 我们的孩子……你看到了吗……他……很好看，就，像你一样……”已经过去了一个月，伊斯坎达尔哪里还能看到，不过少年的此时的思绪已经想不到这些了。

伊斯坎达尔点点头：“余看到了，很英俊的小伙子，他这么好看，还是像你多一点。”

“你骗人……明明那么丑……还是像你……”不知是不是伊斯坎达尔的错觉，他感觉少年的精神好像恢复了一些。听到少年这一贯任性作风的话语，伊斯坎达尔笑了，确笑得有些苦涩：“好好好，像余。”

“伊斯……等他长大了，你教他打仗，教他骑马，让亚里士多德教他哲学算数与诗歌……别让欧迈尼斯和他玩……他很闷，很讨厌……”

伊斯坎达尔忍不住道：“那你教他什么……”

“我……什么都不会也……什么都做不好……而且我……而且我……教不了他了……”

少年突然感觉有颗水珠砸在了他的脸上，他听伊斯坎达尔说道：“你胡说什么，你怎么教不了他，你要教他做人，教他谋略，你要养育他，让他成长为一个和你一样优秀的男子汉！”

“伊斯……你在哭吗？对了，给你说件高兴的……阿布德罗斯说我怀孕时的症状是他给我下了药，不是赫马佛洛狄忒斯的神罚……他还说，孩子那么健康是他也没有想到的……太好了……神是站在我们这边的啊！”

还没等伊斯坎达尔回话，少年好像想起了什么，表情突然有些迷茫，“不对……”“我们的孩子，他……他……”脸上浮现出仿佛灵魂要被撕裂般的痛楚，尾音突然有些尖锐，身体突然开始不断战栗。

伊斯坎达尔连忙把少年搂进自己的胸膛，摸着少年的黑发，安抚道：“他在隔壁的宫殿里，奶妈在给他喂奶。”好不容易，少年的呼吸才平息下来。

这时，少年的脸色红润了一些，视野也变得清晰了许多，他看着眼前的男子说，气息也稳了许多：

“伊斯……当时在伊比里亚，你总是吓我，先是半夜在神庙偷袭我，又在大街上抢劫我，然后又当众掳走我，你这个人啊，总是这么粗鲁。”

少年感觉自己的脸上又有一颗水滴砸下，他在想，自己明明在说开心的事，这个人哭什么呢？

“是不是想起我退还小公鸡的事了？我不是不喜欢，只是真的没法带回神庙里。”

伊斯坎达尔道：“好好好，余不买了，也不做粗鲁的事情吓你了。你好好养身体，余之后还要带你去埃及，去巴比伦，去俄刻阿诺斯听海涛的声音。即使你怀孕了，余也要把你带到身边，备上最豪华的帐篷，让你和住在王宫里一般。”

少年看着年轻的国王的脸，笑了：“伊斯坎达尔，请你把我留在派拉，然后忘了我，向东方去，向俄刻阿诺斯去，追逐并征服这属于你的世界。

然后……去娶一个东方女人吧，她会有着像我一样的黑发和绿色眼睛，她象征着你的征服，她或许泼辣但会对你温柔，然后……咳咳……”少年从喉咙间咳出了一些血沫，“然后，会给你诞下一位继承人。”

少年感觉脸上砸下的水滴频率越来越频繁了。伊斯坎达尔为什么哭呢？少年想，但是他，有些累了。

“不……只有你有资格诞下余的继承人，请你好好地看着，看着余征服世界，看着余到达俄刻阿诺斯，看着我们的继承人长大……”

少年真的有些累了，“伊斯……你真傻，这是多么好的事情啊……而且，我……”少年的视线又有些模糊:“伊斯……你哭什么啊，滴到我眼睛里面，让我都看不清了……”他伸手，想要帮伊斯坎达尔擦擦眼泪，却怎么也够不到，伊斯坎达尔连忙把头低下了，放在他的手里：“伊斯……是你感觉我生病了很难受吗……刚才的确很难受，但是现在，我一点也不难受了，真的，我不骗你……”

“伊斯……不要哭了，我有点累了。”

“伊斯……别难过，你想想俄刻阿诺斯的海涛声，就不会难过了，俄刻阿诺斯，我也好想去看看啊……可惜……我……看不到了……”

“伊……”

少年的手臂如同断了线的木偶一般从伊斯坎达尔怀中滑落，头斜斜地偏在了伊斯坎达尔的臂弯中，仿佛睡着了。


	11. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 11

（9）

埃尔梅罗二世从床上惊醒，他看了眼床头的闹钟，已经是下午了。

今天是难得的休息日，便没有定闹钟，也没有让格蕾今日过来。然而因为这个诡异的梦自己竟然错过了难得的楼下咖啡厅的特惠午餐，只是想想埃尔梅罗二世就忍不住胃疼起来。

诡异的梦……虽然君主这么想，但马上又感觉这个形容词有些不妥。魔术师，来源于神秘，又生长于神秘，很少会使用“诡异”这类形容词。

但实在是之前的梦境……太过，太过无法言说，在醒来的几秒，他甚至产生了一种这是哪里的疑问，仿佛就像被梦中的少年附身了一般。

这个梦境太过真实了……真实地令他惊心。直到此时此刻他甚至还能回想起少年的孩子在他面前死去的那种撕心裂肺的痛楚，更别提……生孩子了。

埃尔梅罗二世一想到这事，就忍不住骂了一句脏话出来。“F**K！”

好好的休息日，却莫名其妙地“生了一场孩子”！

还有，什么雌雄同体什么的，倒不是说这个有多怪异，毕竟魔术师的世界中发生什么都很正常。况且，都什么年代了，还像那堆老家伙一样，先不说魔术本身是不是怪异，直接否定把和自己不同的事物，这无论在哪里都是不可取的。

但是，“S**T！”君主又换了个词骂，

这**无论换到那个男人身上都无法接受吧！

于是，

埃尔梅罗二世开始了对自身的调查。

首先调查的是，住处的结界。结界很牢固，也没有一丝被破坏的迹象。

其次是自己的精神力和身体，精神力可能是因为这个梦境有些衰弱，身体状态也良好，没有任何被诅咒或者附身的迹象。

再次是……

调查一直持续到了太阳下山，君主·埃尔梅罗二世甚至上去检查了一遍屋顶，也没有发现任何的外来魔术的使用痕迹。

……

直到今天，埃尔梅罗二世还是没想明白，之前那个“诡异”梦境。

因为那个梦境所发生的事件，时间节点和历史事件通通对的上。那个梦境甚至诡异到如果那个梦境描绘的世界是真实的话，历史上的伊斯坎达尔之后的许多令人匪夷所思的行为都能有了解释。

关于亚历山大大帝的一生，历史上有许多谜团。

比如在平定了古希腊之后立刻攻打了波斯。因为从梦境中“王妃”所看的奏报来看，派拉城内的波斯商队数量一直不正常，这么推测，最后“王妃”的死和阿布德罗斯的突然叛变和波斯的间谍有着很大的关系。这么一联系，之后所发生的那位君王面对着一个空了的国库，匆匆带着30天的补给去攻打当世第一的强大帝国——波斯帝国的诡异行为便解释的通了。

还有，为何这位君王为什么突然娶了一个东方女人，而不是按照马其顿的传统娶一个马其顿女人。古希腊时期的马其顿人，思想传统又保守，据史书所记载，当他宣布他与一个亚洲女人的婚约的时候，立即遭到了马其顿将领的大规模反对。而且，少年的他就吃过这件事的亏，还差点因为自己的血统丢掉了继承人的位置。

以及，这位君王虽然创造了巨大的帝国，但是到生命的最后也没有宣布帝国的继承人的事。

最后，为什么他终生没有回到马其顿，即使从印度凯旋，还是选择留在了巴比伦城，而不是部下所期待的回到马其顿……

等等，诸如此类事情，有太多的迷雾裹挟着史书上的这位亚历山大大帝。但是，若是结合之前的梦境又多少能解释的通。

一向以大胆构想而闻名于时钟塔和魔法师圈子的君主·埃尔梅罗二世，对着自己的这些猜想和假设，也不禁老脸一红。

毕竟在某种程度上来说，这个少年多少也代表着自己。毕竟那个梦境的真实程度，虽然君主·埃尔梅罗二世很不想承认，但的的确确，已经达到足够让一名优秀魔术师的具现化魔术黯然失色的程度。

当然，这个少年，这个梦境之中也有不合理的事情存在。

在这个梦境之中从头到尾都没有出现一个人，赫费斯提翁。

征服王伊斯坎达尔的最亲密的朋友。

历史上的亚历山大大帝的这位亲密爱人死去后，亚历山大大帝为他举行了超越当世任何一位帝王的葬礼，向西顿有名的神殿请求将赫氏奉为圣人剃光自己的头发，还下令将所有军马的毛发也都剪断，并且全面禁止宴会活动，还处死了赫氏的主治医生。

其实君主本人多少还是有些介怀，但他清楚，每一个召唤来的英灵都有着他自己的人生故事，有妻子有儿女。可是对他来说，冬木那些日与夜，汗水和体液的交换，以及仍萦绕于耳边的情话也绝非虚假，况且在之前的魔眼列车上，自己已经通过对自称赫菲斯托翁的女性英灵的旁敲侧击得知，两人的关系并非某些历史学家所说的爱人关系。

可是这个少年他又是谁呢？

于是，为了确认这位少年的真实性，他甚至又把自己看过不知多少遍的史书用从头到尾地仔仔细细地看了一遍，甚至去时钟塔的地下图书馆找来千百年前的原始史料……

到处都翻遍了，就是没能找到关于那个黑发年轻人的任何蛛丝马迹。按理说，给王以这种量级影响的人，多多少少都会在史书上留有一些记录才对。

若是不存在的话，那些史书上的漏洞该如何解释，若是存在的话，自己对于那位征服王来事到底是什么？御主，臣子，爱人，还是……替身？

就这样，君主·埃尔梅罗二世过了几天昏昏沉沉的日子，好在这对于魔术师来说并不是什么稀奇的事，他的这些小心思才没被人看穿。

当在回家路上，他看到街上打扮的奇形怪状的年轻人才猛地意识到，万圣节已经到了。

万圣节虽然是传统的凯尔特的节日，到了今天无疑变成了纯粹的年轻人的节日。在这天，没有充沛精力的成年人往往会选择在家备好糖果，等着街区的小孩子上门讨要，并不会加入到街头年轻人的变装狂欢里去。

虽然才刚刚过而立之年，但君主·埃尔梅罗二世已经不承认自己是个年轻人了。他理所当然地拒绝了来自学生们的邀请，打开房间的灯继续回到自己的平常日子里去。

格蕾被兴高采烈的莱妮丝拉去参加变装舞会了，当然，这位小姐当时对拒绝了她的君主大人还是习惯性地嘲讽了一番。其中有几个词颇叫人印象深刻：“单调”“无聊”“拒绝改变”。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世对于这些话语只能无奈地付之一笑。莱妮丝倒也没说错，整座街区的人家都摆出了南瓜，布偶，以及一些奇怪的蝙蝠挂饰装饰了自己的房子，只有自己这座房子的门前光秃秃地。恐怕等会，就连小孩子都不敢敲响这座门索要糖果吧。不过，如此正好，反正这位君主也没有准备。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世坐在桌前，用雪茄剪剪开烟头，点燃手中雪茄，在雪茄的迷雾中整理这思绪，这么多天了，他还是无法从之前的那个梦中抽离，那个梦萦绕着他如同诅咒一般。静谧的环境被一阵笑声打破，君主向窗外望去，原来楼下走过一群狂欢的年轻人，年轻人们嘻嘻哈哈地喊着笑着像是要去参加什么聚会。

“呵，万圣节…”

其实狂欢party从来不是魔术师们的活动，自诩上流社会的魔术师们在万圣节会举行盛大的便装舞会，而不是和街上的年轻人一般拿着酒嘻嘻哈哈地去夜店跳舞。

当然，学生时代的君主也曾经被友人邀请过，但他当时出席舞会穿着的一身劣质的西服，无疑让他明里暗里受到了许多嘲笑。直到今日，如非必要，君主·埃尔梅罗二世也很少出席此类活动。

他看到楼下的那群年轻人，忍不住想起当年的自己，既不属于魔术师的上流社会，也不屑参与到普通年轻人的聚会中，每当万圣节的时候，自己都会躲在宿舍楼的地下室，偷偷练习召唤术，毕竟自己的导师肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德是降灵科的一级讲师，而自己又学不起他主攻的宝石魔术。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世回想起自己的少年时光，不由得为自己那愚蠢的孤傲冷笑了一声。其实就是人缘不好，但当时的自己可不是一点沾沾自喜，感觉自己与众不同。

明明没什么才能。

说到召唤，君主忍不住想起了自己之前上的那次课，

万圣节。亡灵归来……的日子吗？

有趣……

一时兴起下，君主埃尔梅罗二世在大厅的地面上建立了一个召唤阵。他突然想起了当年的那个偷鸡取血画法阵的自己。明明这么简单的魔法……

一场简陋的仪式，只有简单的咏唱，甚至没有灵媒，

君主·埃尔梅罗二世向法阵中注入魔力，魔术回路与法阵连接起来，法阵的图案发出璀璨的光芒。

宣告，

汝之身在吾之下

在此起誓，吾之命为汝之天意，

遵从吾之召唤，遵吾旨意与今日天理，

汝立时回答

……

以法阵为中心发出了一阵强烈的魔术波动，小型的魔力风暴挂了起来，幸亏君主提前布好了结界房屋才没有被破坏。

法阵一阵蓝光闪过，

能召唤出什么呢……君主忍不住期盼。

“是汝在召唤我吗？”是个青年的声音。

成功了。

法阵中心出现了一个人形，从脚开始向上慢慢凝结起完整的人身。

声音主人穿着白色古希腊式丘尼卡长袍。

“古人？”君主有些兴奋，这无疑是君主·埃尔梅罗二世迄今为止最成功的一次召唤。当然除去当年圣杯战争那场，那场毕竟还是依靠了圣杯的力量。

大概是专业总会和实际就业不同，君主虽然出身于降灵科，但现在当了现代魔术科的学部长，而且已经许久没有实施过召唤术了。学生时代倒是练习过不少次，但即使是万圣节这种特殊时段，当年的自己就算全力以赴也只能勉强召唤出一些普通的亡灵。

自己今天呢？这是灵，还是神？

君主·埃尔梅罗二世有些期待。

由于召唤者的资质问题，来者身体凝结的很慢，许久，蓝色的光芒才凝结到头部。

而看到此人的样貌，召唤者君主·埃尔梅罗二世，仿佛被一盆冷水从头而下，不由得愣在了原地。


	12. 【帝韦伯】万圣狂梦曲 12

（10）

来人道：

“吾乃赫马佛洛狄忒斯之子，吾即是神体又为灵身，汝为何人。”

少年留着黑色齐耳短发，眼睛如苍翠的祖母绿宝石一般，凛凛地泛着波光。没有多余的装饰，仅仅戴了顶束发金环。面色无悲无喜，看着召唤他而来的君主·埃尔梅罗二世。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世头脑里回想起了自己在课堂上的那句话，

“如果抱着这种想法召唤，很大概率会召唤出半半神的怪物出来。”

果然实践出真知，君主·埃尔梅罗二世看着面前的这个与自己（韦伯）几乎相似到九成的面庞，心里骂道：“F**K！”

此人正是前日出现在君主·埃尔梅罗二世梦境中的少年！

“喂，汝将吾从梦中唤醒，怎么一见面就骂人呢？”

能听到我想什么？君主·埃尔梅罗二世的眉毛皱了皱，被召唤者和召唤者之间会产生精神共有是正常的，比如圣杯战争期间，他在梦中也能看到servant的过去。但是这种程度上的共有，倒是从未听说。

黑发少年没有什么反应，只是有些恼怒地看着君主。

这句话听不到吗？看来只能感知到我的剧烈的情绪波动。

黑发少年有些着急，拍了几下君主的肩膀。

仿佛又是一次重新唤醒的过程，周围的环境如融化在了视野里，黑发少年感觉周围的环境变了，现在的这里不是干燥的故国马其顿，也不是方才杂乱而又陈旧的室内，黑发少年发现自己所处在一片郁郁葱葱的密林之中，树木是他所没有见过的有着宽大叶子的树种。

面前有一位穿着绿色衣服留着黑色短发的人，在掐着一只鸡的脖子，用鸡血在地上画着什么东西。黑发少年走了过去准备上前询问，却发现自己从绿衣人的身体里穿了过去。随后，黑发少年看到了绿衣人的脸。

“！”绿衣人长着和一张和自己几乎一样的脸。

绿衣人面色严肃，举起右手，面前画好的奇诡花纹说了一段话，和唤醒自己的话语有些相像，却又有些不同，随后，令人目眩的白光闪过，面前的奇诡花纹中出现了一个身影。

来人身材强壮高大，穿着棕红色战袍，身披披风，红发赤瞳。黑发少年的眼睛湿润了，虽然这人的相貌发生了些许变化，但他还是一眼认了出来，是他的王，伊斯坎达尔。

黑发少年许久没有经历这样的漫长的旅途了，随后，冥冥中好像有什么牵引，黑发少年作为旁观者，又仿佛作为了经历者，更随着征服王伊斯坎达尔和绿衣少年，韦伯·维尔维特经历一场漫长的东方旅行。他跟随着两人一起战斗，又见到了无数历史上的英灵，千年后的这个缤纷世界。以及知道了地球是圆的，俄刻阿诺斯是不存在的，以及他的王在30岁出头便英年早逝的诸多事情。

在冬木大桥上与英雄王的决战后，伴随着伊斯坎达尔的身形如同火花一般消散在空中，黑发少年的梦醒了，他又回到了面前的杂乱房间。

虽是灵体，但黑发少年的白色长袍的胸襟依然被泪水沾湿。他问向面前之人，韦伯·维尔维特：

“后来……怎么样了？”

物理时间其实仅仅过了片刻，君主的确方才感知到了黑发少年的片刻失神，但并不知道，黑发少年方才已经经历了一场漫长的旅行。

“什么怎么样了？”君主被贸然问起，有些疑惑。

“你，还有他……”

“他？”君主隐约感受到了什么，却又不敢妄下定论、

“圣杯战争的事情，你之后怎么样了，他……历史上又经历了什么，在他，在他22岁之后。”

君主·埃尔梅罗二世一惊，他没想到方才的一晃神竟看到了自己经历的圣杯战争。

作为一位学者，他意识到，今日的召唤所涉及到的已经变得不是简单降灵术的问题了。他的大脑迅速运作起，发现有一个词可以完美诠释这个现象——“灵魂共振（Rseonance）”。

一般在被召唤者与召唤者存在着浓厚的血缘，或者某种特别的深刻的情感联系时，会发生所谓的灵魂共振（Rseonance）现象。在一些理论魔术学者的论文中，曾提出过在若是回到过去，自己与过去的自己之间会产生强烈的灵魂共振现象，双方会看到彼此的部分记忆，以及会共同分享一些感知。

很清楚，会形成灵魂共振（Rseonance）现象的条件有三：浓厚的血缘，情感联系，以及同一灵魂的自己本人。

面前的这位有着和自己（韦伯）极其相似面孔的少年，究竟是自己的某位祖先，亦或者就是……君主·埃尔梅罗二世不敢深究。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世修习魔术多年，在表层社会甚至是魔术师社会所看来的诡异事件经历的没有八百也有一千，可如此的震撼却是圣杯战争以来的头一回，但作为时钟塔君主多年所修炼出来的素质让他迅速冷静下来。

“我圣杯战争结束之后，沿着他的足迹从印度出发经过伊朗也就是波斯，埃及，最终以马其顿为终点进行了一场旅行。之后一个偶然的机会，成为了一名老师。”

“以印度为起点吗？虽然吾从汝的记忆中得知，我们所在的世界是一个球体，并没有所谓的俄刻阿诺斯，可是，印度并不是大陆的终点吧……以为他会走得更远……”

“很遗憾，在印度，王的军队遭遇了一场惨烈的战争，他本人也因此身受重伤，后来，在诸多部下的反对之下，他带兵返回了巴比伦。”

少年的眼神黯淡下来。

君主安慰道：“不过，他返回巴比伦稍作休整后，便开始计划制造战船合并西西里、征服迦太基、利比亚和伊比利半岛。只不过……”君主叹了口气，“半年之后，他便去世了，这些都没有被实现……”

黑发少年的苍绿色眼睛中蓄起水雾。

“你别难过……”君主心中叹道，毕竟他还是一位只有十几岁的少年。

“我知道，向南向西合并西西里、征服迦太基、利比亚和伊比利半岛是他的妥协之举，可是你不知道，他当年的阻碍有多大。在印度，他经历了一场士兵哗变，原因便是士兵厌倦了长年的远征，之中带头的甚至有许多和他一起长大的同伴。那次哗变，他杀了许多人，后来甚至把自己关在营帐中了整整三天……不过，我相信，如果他还有时间，那样的远征，他一定毫不犹豫地进行第二次。”

黑发少年忍了再忍，还是落了下泪。

“我明白……但是……”我刚毅而又果敢的王，那位总是自信地笑着冲在军队前方的王，那位从来不会沮丧与哭泣的王，他是在经受了什么样的绝望和痛苦之后，才会在离梦想几乎只有“一步之遥”[i]的时候放弃它。

少年不敢想象，那样的人，会把自己的关在帐篷中三天，会妥协……

“可是我不明白，那些士兵既然跟随王到了印度，为何又要放弃，那是离俄刻阿诺斯只有一步之遥的地方啊！难道他们不好奇吗？他们不想看到吗？那无尽的波涛，与一眼望不到尽头的世界……”少年的目光闪耀着，君主对这种表情有些熟悉，突然想起来，当年在“那家伙”脸上，他也见到过。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世听到了少年的心声，他突然有点意识到，那位君王为何如此爱着这位少年的理由：这位少年是真正理解着王的人，真正认同他的梦想的人。

那位骑士王曾经说过，“王的道路是孤独的”，虽然那家伙不这么认为。

但是无论到底是怎样，即使是那家伙，也会有这种孤独的时刻。认真细究起来，几乎可以算的上是众叛亲离。可如果当时有这位少年在，或许他的心中会好受一些吧。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世把沙发上堆满的资料简单地收拾了一下，像邀请老朋友一般请黑发少年坐下。君主看着黑发少年腰背挺得笔直，小心翼翼地坐在沙发的边缘，不由得叹了一口气。忍不住说了一句：“别太拘束，像我这样往后坐放松就行。”

黑发少年立刻涨红了脸：“才，才没有呢，坐有坐相不知道吗？”

君主心想，你马其顿吃饭都在躺椅上，哪来的坐有坐相……但是看着自己（韦伯）这张脸，瞬间明白，八成是这人不会坐沙发……这劲头几乎和当年那个愚蠢的自己一模一样。

君主没去管他，他知道对付这种性格的人最好的办法就是无视他。

“你不是想知道他22岁之后都经历了什么吗？” 君主抽了口雪茄，背着身把烟吐了出来。

“事情过后不久，第二年的4月他便带着军队渡过达达尼尔海峡来到亚洲，去攻打波斯。”

“等等！”少年打断了了君主的话。

“汝说，第二年4月？我记得我是冬天死的……也就说，我死后的不久？”

“没错，哦对了，你1月死的。”君主答道。

“不对，12月的时候我明明对过国库的账的，国库里并没有那么多的钱供一只军队远征亚洲啊。”少年的表情有些不可置信，说完他立刻反应过来了君主的后半句话：“你怎么知道我什么时候死的？”少年短短时间内所受的冲击有点多。

“呵呵，难道只许你看我的记忆？”君主一脸意义不明的笑容看着少年，继续补刀道：“史书上说，他当时仅仅带了30天的补给，还欠了国库1,300塔兰同[ii]。”

“什么？！”少年几乎是叫了出来，在少年的认知里，虽然那位王有时候行动力过于充足，可却不是如此冲动的人啊。“打波斯不至于这么急吧。”

君主又抽了一口雪茄，看着着满脸写着不可置信的少年，心想，还不是你死前对人家说了那些，往东方去什么的。君主·埃尔梅罗二世也不知道为什么，自己对上这张脸怎么也冷静不下来。但终究嘴上不能这么刻薄，他迂回道：“据说其中一个原因是为了给他的父亲，腓力二世报仇，因为有传闻说腓力二世的被刺杀是受到了波斯人的挑拨。”

毕竟少年不仅是马其顿的王妃，还是当年军队的后勤官与临时摄政大臣。那时来不急思考这么多，现在想想，结合当年那几天城中波斯商队的反常行踪和阿布得罗斯的异常举动，恐怕自己的死也和波斯人逃不脱干系。一时间，他不知道该报以什么心情对待。只能用干巴巴地声音问道：“那后来呢？”

君主终究没有那么冷血，他看到黑发少年这幅快要哭出来的表情，甚至对自己刚才的坏心眼有了一些歉意。他细细为黑发少年讲起这位君王后来所经历的事情，征服波斯帝国，成为埃及的法老，攻占巴比伦，又越过乞力马扎罗山，到达印度。为了保持故事的完整性，君主甚至又讲了一遍印度的兵变与君王的返程，少年也并没有打断君主的重复。

“无论如何，他都做到了前人不敢做到的，甚至后人也做不到的事情。”

然而少年还是没有满足，接着问：“那后来呢？后来马其顿帝国怎么样了，汝刚才说他娶了两位波斯王妃。那些马其顿老臣允许她们的孩子做继承人吗？”

君主·埃尔梅罗二世深深看了黑发少年一眼，没有立刻回答。他看着少年这张脸，想到了自己梦境中所经历的那些事情，这位少年恐怕运气真的有些差，搞不好，遇见那家伙，可能已经用去了他一辈子所有的运气，如同自己一样。

沉默了半晌，君主终于说道：“这是一个历史之谜，王死前并没有指定继承人，只留下了含糊的一句‘你们当中最强者’……后来，整个帝国分崩离散，各位将领将帝国分割了成了四个部分，王后的遗腹子出生长到13岁便被刺杀，帝国的继业者战争持续了整整50多年……”

少年面色惨白如纸，临死前的种种如走马灯闪现在他的眼前，他突然想起伊斯坎达尔在他死前说的那句“只有你有资格诞下余的继承人”。那些老臣说的没错，自己果然是马其顿帝国的灾厄……

如果当时细心一点就好了，早点发现阿布得罗斯的图谋不轨，不，早早听从王换一个医生，早点去揭穿那些老臣就好了……少年低着头，齐肩的短发遮盖住他的面庞，肩膀不住地抽动，像是哭了。

君主·埃尔梅罗二世深深闭上眼睛揉了揉自己的太阳穴，他想叫少年的名字，却发现自己并不知道少年叫什么，只能换了个词代替：“小子，你要知道，即使伟大的王所缔造的帝国被分裂，将军相杀，被所有的人遗忘，亦或者被历史遗忘，但他那旷古逾今的壮举不会消失，他踏过的每一片土地，征服过的每一座城市，都会永远铭记着他，铭记着这其中的意义。[iii]”

少年破涕而笑：“汝这话的风格怎么这么像伊斯……因为在吾踏入冥府之后，突然被升了神格，所以吾只能称作半神。如果是真的神灵，想必一定可以庇佑他吧，吾从那时直到死后，永远都是这么弱小，这么的无能……”

“你……”这熟悉的话语，让君主无法开口安慰，简直如同自己的翻本一样，连思考方式都如此相似。

突然，他脑中浮现了一些事情：“之前，在虚无缥缈的幻境中，我见到了王。”

少年抬头，看向君主。

“王问我‘你这一路走来快乐吗？’啊……我当然快乐，因为我这一路都是追逐他的背影的旅途。那现在换我问你，小子，你这一生，快乐吗？”

一样的脸，里面住着的灵魂也是一样的爱哭鬼，黑发少年的眼中的绿色宝石被泪水映的晶莹，他使劲点头道:“嗯，快乐啊。因为遇见了他，见证了他的部分旅途！”

房间陷入了一种奇妙的氛围，毕竟，这样的气氛不能持续太久，君主把自己心中一直以来的疑惑问了出来：“我方才给你讲的故事中，忽略了一个重要的人。”

“是谁？”

“一位名叫赫费斯提翁的将军……”君主喝了口桌子上的残茶，“他是王一起成长的伙伴，在特洛伊，古城的旧址王祭拜了自己心中的英雄阿基里斯的墓，而他则祭拜阿基里斯的爱人帕特罗克洛斯的墓。他死于王返程的路上，死后，王剃光自己的头发，还下令将所有军马的毛发也都剪断，并且全面禁止宴会活动，还处死了他的主治医生。王向西顿有名的神殿请求将赫氏奉为圣人，也就是拔了神格。”

少年的脸色并没有什么太大的变动，仿佛正等待君主继续说下去。

“而史书上，并没有你这么一个王妃。可是，你方才说，你死后突然被提了神格……那你又是谁？”

“赫菲斯迪翁，吗？”黑发少年沉吟道：“抱歉，我并没有听说过这样的人。”

“什么？！”这下换君主·埃尔梅罗二世震惊了。

可是，若是他的世界没有赫菲斯迪翁的话，这一切又该如何解释，那些历史上互相契合的漏洞呢？

“韦伯·维尔维特。”黑发少年在君主还在沉思时开口。

“吾能理解你此时的震惊，汝还是很敏锐的察觉到了啊。吾并不是汝的什么祖先……

”黑发少年站起，走到君主前面，伸出食指点在君主的眉心，两人之间形成阵肉眼可见的淡蓝风暴，风暴瞬间包裹起了二人，在二人的灵识深处的记忆之海中，记忆开始交织混杂，无数古代与现代的场景从二人的眼前流动而过。“时钟塔教室”“伊比里亚的阿佛洛狄忒神庙”“冬木大桥”“派拉的王宫”……

“韦伯·维尔维特，吾即是汝，汝亦是吾。我们的本质是完全一样的。”

少年有些骄傲的笑笑，露出少年韦伯·维尔维特的经典自大表情：“吾这一半神格可不是吃白饭的，虽然吾也是在汝方才说那个赫什么人的时候才意识到的。”

他果然吃醋了！连赫费斯提翁的名字都不愿意叫！

但重点并不是这里！

异空间召唤，虽然这在魔术上也并不是不可实现……也并非没有过先例。

他突然想到表层社会科学界非常流行的一个说法“平行宇宙”。从某个宇宙中分离出来，与原宇宙平行存在着的既相似又不同的其他宇宙。相互平行的两个宇宙，既不重合，也不相交，但有时通过一些偶然的事件，两个宇宙能相互感知对方的存在。所谓偶然的事件，是指之前自己所做的那个梦？

“平行宇宙”的理论和魔术的异空间学说几乎不谋而和，君主有一段时间对它颇有兴趣。

也就是说，这位黑发少年他来自异空间（平行宇宙）？

“呵。”君主不禁笑了，在嘲笑自己，又在有些庆贺，这果然是他至今为止最成功的召唤。而他自己之前的那副小心思，说出来一定会令人笑掉大牙吧。自己对于王来说是黑发少年的替身什么的……

只听见少年说道。

“话说，吾还是有些在意……”黑发少年皱着眉头道。“为什么汝眉间的皱纹这么深，还有为什么汝和欧迈尼斯那家伙的感觉这么像啊！难道当年吾之后也可能会变成你这样？”

“不是吧！！”少年有些凄惨的叫出来。“幸亏吾死的早！” 

“切……”君主的胃开始疼了。

看着这个少年心性的自己的无所顾略的自大发言，他又一次想起了当年的自己，并再次深刻地产生了自我怀疑：“我当年也这么讨厌吗？！那家伙脾气也太好了吧！”

夜渐渐深了，街区的小孩子吃完晚饭纷纷从家中走了出来，嬉笑着，挨家挨户地敲门：“不给糖就捣乱！（Trickor treat！）”当然，君主的家实在是太过冷清，没有小孩敢上门来。

黑发少年的神体开始出现了不明的波纹，渐渐地变的透明起来。

“喂，吾说，这才过来多久啊，吾的身体就撑不住了。天呐，明明吾当年也是个祭司的。怎么到你这资质就变得这么差了……”

“……”君主·埃尔梅罗二世竟无言以对。

“好了好了，还是要感谢汝。感谢汝告诉了吾这么多后来的事情。”从少年的身体内开始散出一些蓝色的萤火。

“作为回报吧……吾以这渺渺之神格为汝祝福，诶诶诶，汝别露出这样的表情，吾虽然只有半个神格，这祝福还是多少管用！”

黑发少年的身体愈加透明：“吾以半神，赫马佛洛狄忒斯之子的名义祝福汝，汝，韦伯·维尔维特终有一天，会再一次与征服王·伊斯坎达尔相见，那就这样了，韦伯~”

“等等。”君主叫住了即将消散的黑发少年：“你到底叫什么名字。”

“W……”黑发少年刚发出一个音节，突然转变了话语，露出狡黠的笑容：“就，不，告，诉，汝~”说完便消失在了昏黄的灯光之中。

君主感觉，明天可能要把自己的胃割掉了……

这样来来回回被折腾，谁受得了……

可是君主·埃尔梅罗二世望着少年消失的地方，还是笑了出来，原来我和那家伙，在别的地方还有如此的羁绊吗？好像这样也不错。

时钟即将指向十二点，真正的万圣节就要来了。年轻人普遍自带夜猫子属性，故此，此时，节日气氛达到了顶峰，街上结队夜游的年轻人的欢笑声仿佛要把整座街区掀翻，这时，君主·埃尔梅罗二世的门铃响了。

打开门，发现是四位年轻人，为首的少女一头金色直发，金发上别着一对恶魔犄角，黑色短款礼裙蓬松着，上面装饰着镂空十字架，是埃尔梅罗家的下任当主，君主·埃尔梅罗二世的义妹·莱妮丝，真是再符合不过少女的打扮了。后面站着打扮成灰色小猫的格蕾，打扮成金色猎犬的斯芬·古拉雪特，以及……打扮成驯鹿（君主·埃尔梅罗二世：为什么万圣节要打扮成驯鹿啊！）的弗兰特·艾斯卡尔德斯……

四人一齐出现在君主·埃尔梅罗二世的门外，是君主始料不及的，君主站在门口又愣住了。

“1,2,3！”四人一齐,心中倒数

“老师（师父），不给糖就捣乱！（Trick or treat！）”

方才没有讲到的故事：

黑发少年：“话说，那天在冬木森林中，他趁汝睡觉的时候偷袭，把汝给……睡了，可真是颇像那家伙的风格啊……”

君主·埃尔梅罗二世：“切，也不知道是谁纵容的，我给你数数啊，伊比里亚城外的废弃神庙，派拉城边的那条小河，王宫的花园，哦，对了，还有外面全是士兵的营帐……还有什么啊……我想想……”

黑发少年：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！汝住嘴！”

[i] 当时人的心中，多数认为世界尽头就在印度

[ii] 古希腊货币，1金塔兰同（按相当于33千克计）价值66万美元。

[iii] 引用《君主·埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》原话，部分有改动。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想让老师在这次谈话中对自己剖析一番，让那位古人劝劝老师，别那么沉浸在悲伤中，找到新的前进方向。但是后来越看小说越发觉得，老师已经很清晰的知道自己的未来人生道路了，对自己的了解也足够深厚，没必要别来宽慰启发自己，因为他对自己的人生到道路足够的坚定。
> 
> 然后，画风就变成马其顿王妃与帝遗孀的忆苦思甜大会了~
> 
> 本文的历史事件可以不细究的话应该是没什么大问题的，大致的框框是对的上的，但是我身为一个学历史的，说这句话十分心虚。如果有有什么出入，就当是平行世界吧哈哈哈（平行大法好！我爱平行世界！）


End file.
